


A Zootopian Christmas Carol

by ZooCross0vers



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 1800s Zootopia, Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooCross0vers/pseuds/ZooCross0vers
Summary: Ebeneezer Bogo is a greedy miser who hates the Christmas season and overworks his counting house's only employee, Nicholas Wilde. But a haunting encounter with three spirits of the past, present, and future, force him to look at his life in an entirely new light.This is a Zootopia adaptation of Charles Dicken's classic tale, A Christmas Carol! :D*This was originally my Christmas special from last year which was posted on FF.net, but I decided to post it here too and I've since added an Epilogue to it. Hope you enjoy and a belated Merry Christmas to you all! :3
Relationships: Chief Bogo/Gazelle, Jack Savage/Skye, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Warning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas and God bless us, everyone! :D
> 
> This is primarily based on the Mickey Christmas Carol. What can I say, it’s my favorite version of all the Christmas Carol adaptations out there! X3
> 
> Which is your favorite Christmas Carol adaptation? :D

_ Zootopia 1843 _

Christmas was always a wonderful and joyous time of the year to many, but to one miser of a cape buffalo, it was just another day of the year. Ebeneezer Bogo, the middle aged and grouchy cape buffalo in question, hated the season. He found it to be such a waste and an unnecessary excuse to get mammals a day off work and not make money for that day.

Yes, to Bogo there was absolutely nothing more important than money. He cared little for trivial things like family, friends, or other things he considered to be unimportant distractions, like Christmas.

He’d never admit it to himself, but he wasn't always like this. He knew that he was cold hearted, but he had never taken the time to think about why he had become this way. All he knew was that he was bitter, hated Christmas, and  _ loved _ money. 

He owned his own counting house, which used to be a shared business with his former business partner, Dawn Bellwether. She was cruel and money hungry, just like her business partner, Bogo. And today Christmas Eve, marked seven years on the dot since she had died.

But to Bogo, none of it mattered. They were close in their youth, but as the years passed, they each began to grow more and more selfish. The profits of their counting house came to be all that mattered to them, as was evident when Bellwether died -- Bogo was to have her buried at her family's mausoleum, but he instead had her buried at sea.

It brought an amused smirk on his face as he made his way toward his counting house. He saw that the sign hanging outside of the counting house still read ‘Bogo and Bellwether's Counting House’. “Ah Bellwether, my old partner,” he said, “Seven long years since you’ve been gone and my personal profits have more than doubled since then. I hope there are no hard feelings between us. I remember that you did love to swim, so perhaps my choice of burial for you was more than appropriate.” He chuckled quietly and went inside.

Inside the counting house, was Bogo’s only employee, Nicholas Wilde. He was a thin red fox with a black tipped tail, though given his current state he might as well have been a pawpsicle seeing how much he was struggling to keep warm. Not even his thick winter coat was enough to keep him warm.

He was standing by the coal stove with a single piece of coal in paw as he heard the bell above the door ring, signaling to him that someone had just entered. He immediately turned in a panic, hiding the piece of coal behind his back as he saw that it was none other than his boss who had entered. “Mister Bogo! How are you doing this fine day!” he exclaimed with a false excitement, hoping that the buffalo hadn't noticed anything, “Is that a new coat? You know it really brings out the color of your eyes and--”

“Shut your mouth, Wilde,” said the buffalo as he simply walked past the fox. 

Nicholas watched him go, as he quietly sighed in relief. It appeared that he hadn’t noticed that one of the pieces of coal was missing.

“Wilde?”

_ Spoke too soon _ , thought Nicholas. “Yes sir?”

“It feels much warmer here than it should. Did you put it another piece of coal without my permission?” questioned the buffalo.

“Wha--?” Nicholas exclaimed with an affronted paw to his chest. “What kind of mammal do you take me for? Of course I'd never go against your wishes without your permission.”

Suspicious, the buffalo lightly kicked at the bucket of fresh coal, “Are you certain about that? I counted eleven pieces yesterday and there appear to be only about ten in here.”

“You actually count them?” Nicholas asked incredulously.

“That's not the point!” Bogo scolded, “You better have a good excuse for using my coal, or I’ll have to deduct that piece from your pay.” 

“But I promise you sir, I haven’t taken anything,” he lied as he dropped the piece of coal from his paw onto his tail and let it roll down as he cautiously led it back inside the bucket.

“That's not true. Show me what you're hiding behind your other paw,” ordered the buffalo.

“Okay, but I don't think you’ll find anything.” Nicholas brought forth his hidden paw, “See nothing.”

“Mm,” huffed the buffalo with a low annoyed rumble in his throat, “Your never can tell with your kind. Sneaky red devils is what you foxes are.”

“Of course, sir,” Nicholas agreed sarcastically under his breath, “And you cape buffaloes are just such kind and chipper fellows, am I right?”

Bogo eyed him suspiciously, searching for the hidden malice in his words. Nicholas shrunk in front of him, “Hehe, I mean that with the utmost sincerity, sir.”

“You better for your sake. Now get back to work,” said the buffalo as he headed toward his office.

“Actually, sir,” Nicholas said, causing the buffalo to stop and turn to him, “Would you mind if I use that piece of coal?”

“And waste my valuable resources? You foxes have winter coats. How can you possibly be cold?”

“It’s not for me,” replied the fox, “I can’t work with frozen ink.” Nicholas held the frozen quill pen as it was stuck inside the ink vial. “Unless we suddenly want to start selling ink pawpsicles. Get it?” Nicholas laughed, “Because it kind of looks like…” Nicholas slowly stopped his laughing when he noticed that Bogo was not at all amused, “...a pawpsicle…I’ll be quiet now.”

Bogo thought for a moment and huffed, “Take one of the ink vials from my office and get to work. No coal. I spend enough on your salary as it is already.”

“I take it this would be a bad time to ask for a raise then?” asked Nicholas with a cheeky grin.

“Get to work Wilde!”

Nicholas cowered a little and walked past the buffalo, “Speaking of work Mister Bogo, tomorrow is Christmas and I was wondering if I could have...half a day off?”

Bogo snorted, “Christmas eh? First you ask me for a raise and now this.”

“But sir, I never ask anything from you and I have worked for ten consecutive Christmases in the past. Wouldn’t it be alright to have just one Christmas where I could spend at least half a day with my family?”

“Hmm, well...I suppose so. But! I’ll deduct you half a day’s pay.”

“Really? Thank you sir! And just so you know, I really mean that kind and chipper comment from before now.”

“Just get to work Wilde.”

“Yes, sir!” Nicholas said with a hopeful smile as he rushed into Bogo’s office to fetch a vial of ink.

Bogo just rolled his eyes as the fox disappeared inside the office. Just then, the bell hanging above the entrance to their office rang.  _ Ah, a customer _ , thought Bogo. 

His smile faded however, when he saw that it was just his nephew, Fred Bogo. “Merry Christmas uncle Bogo!” cheered the thin young cape buffalo. He bore a striking resemblance to Bogo, with the only two exceptions being Fred’s more lively demeanor and his thinner build.

“Fred! Is that really you?” asked a smiling Nicholas when he came back out from the office.

“Hello Mr. Wilde! Merry Christmas!” cheered the actually chipper young twenty year old buffalo.

“And a Merry Christmas to you too Master Fred!” replied Nicholas in return.

“Bah. Humbug,” muttered Bogo as he headed into his office. Fred shrugged at Nicholas and followed his uncle into his office. “Come now uncle, surely you don’t mean that.”

Bogo plopped down at his work desk to count coins on a scale, “Then tell me nephew, what is Christmas to you? But another day for mammals to get a day off from work and not an hour richer. Humbug, I say to such a lazy custom.”

“Well uncle, perhaps I haven’t profited from it but I believe that Christmas is a time for giving and to be with one’s family. It’s a time when mammals can come together and find the good in their hearts. And though it has never put any gold or silver in my pocket, I believe it  _ has _ done me good and  _ will _ do me good and I say, God bless it!”

“Hear! Hear!” Nicholas cheered from outside Bogo’s office.

“Wilde!” Bogo shouted, “Do you want to get fired?”

“I’m shutting up now sir!” shouted Nicholas in return.

Bogo huffed, then turned back to his nephew. “Are you done yet, nephew? I am quite busy.”

“I’m not uncle. I’ve come to ask you to Christmas dinner with my wife and I.”

“No thank you,” Bogo huffed.

“Why not?” asked his nephew innocently.

“Why did you marry that penniless girl? You’re just as bad as Wilde out there. Marrying a rabbit. Puh, ridiculous.”

“But uncle, if Mr. Wilde and I chose to marry our respective wives out of love, then I don’t see the harm in our unions,” argued Fred.

“Love,” scoffed Bogo, “Love without profit is a bad investment. It can’t possibly compare to the profits of a good dowry. I told you that when you turned down that rich girl in favor of the poor one you married! What a waste! So if there’s nothing more important to discuss nephew, then I must ask you to take your leave!” Bogo loomed over his nephew.

“But uncle,” his nephew tried to object. The next thing the young cape buffalo knew, he was being escorted out from his uncle’s office and out the front door.

“I already said no. So good day, nephew!”

“But, but, but--”

_ SLAM! _

Bogo slammed the door right to his nephew’s face. “Merry Christmas just the same uncle,” Fred muffled through the door.

“Humbug,” said Bogo.

Nicholas shook his head in disapproval of Bogo’s behavior. “He forgot to add the ‘buffalo’ in front of all those 'buts’.” Nicholas muttered under his breath.

“What was that?” asked the irritated buffalo.

“Nothing! I said, 'he’s a kind buffalo but not at all practical like his uncle.’”

“Ah, well, I suppose my nephew always has been a little bit peculiar,” Bogo said as the front door’s bell rang once more, “And stubborn.” For a moment, he thought that his nephew had returned, but it turned out to be a hare and vixen couple at the front door. “Oh, customers,” said Bogo, delighted. “You keep busy Wilde, I shall handle this. Good evening sir and madam. How may I help you today?”

“Good evening, sir,” answered the vixen by the name of Skye Savage. “My husband and I are seeking donations for the Zootopia Charitable Foundation and would really appreciate your help.”

“I’m sorry, for what?” asked Bogo.

The striped hare accompanying the vixen -- by the name of Jack Savage -- politely removed his hat, “We’re collecting money for the poor, sir.”

“Oh... I see,” replied Bogo through greedy, gritted teeth. “Well I wish you much luck in your charitable venture. Good day.” Bogo said turning his back to them.

“But Mr. Bogo, surely someone as well off as yourself can afford to donate something,” argued the hare.

“I certainly can, but I won't,” responded the cold hearted buffalo. “I support the workhouses already. They cost enough. If the poor are so needy, then they must go there.”

“But many can't go there and many would rather die,” cried the vixen, solemnly.

“If they would rather die, then they best do it fast and decrease the surplus population. Most notably you pesky hares and rabbits who don't stop overpopulating society enough as it is,” spat the buffalo with a glare at the hare.

The vixen's eyes widened, offended for her husband. “Now wait just a min--!” Her husband brought an arm up to stop her from stepping forward and arguing further. He kept his eyes on the buffalo, glaring at him with a single flare of his nostrils.

“It's alright Skye.” The striped hare turned to the buffalo, “I pity you if that's what you truly think of us.”

“It is,” he replied simply, and opened the door for the couple. “Good day.”

“Come dear,” said Jack, taking his wife's paw and walked out the door with her. Skye gave the buffalo one final humph and left with her husband.

Bogo slammed the door behind them. “ _ Tsk, tsk, tsk _ ...what is this world coming to Wilde?” Bogo asked his employee, who had clearly seen everything. Despite all the criticism that Nicholas wanted to give him, he said nothing. “You work hard all your life and then they want to take it all away. Unbelievable.”

“Yeah, unbelievable. Just like you never giving me a raise,” Nicholas mumbled.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! I just said, 'all that stress must really raise your blood pressure.’”

Bogo snorted, suspicious, but decided not to press further. Bogo headed toward his office when Nicholas spoke up again. “Uh sir, seriously though,” began the fox with a tremble in his voice and a nervous rub to the back of his neck. “Now that we're on the subject, I was wondering if I, well...if I could have a raise?”

“What?” asked the buffalo, looking annoyed.

“A raise?” said Nicholas with an accompanying nervous chuckle immediately after.

“Why should I give you a raise, Wilde? You’ve hardly earned it. Not to mention, that I already so generously have given you half of tomorrow off.”

“You have, you have,” Nicholas agreed, “But I have worked for you for ten years and in that time I’ve been yours and Miss Bellwether's only employee -- God rest her soul. And I've helped increase profits with my bookkeeping and business savvy. But, most importantly I also really need a raise because I have a very sick boy at hom--”

“Enough,” said the buffalo, not even taking a moment to actually listen to any of the fox’s points. “I don't need your life story Wilde. I’m afraid you already work more than the required hours for me to give you a raise.”

“But sir,” Nicholas attempted to argue.

“No buts Wilde! You should be thankful a mammal in my line of work even bothered to give you a job in the first place. Most wouldn't trust you to be honest with their business’ money. Little did they know that you are a bit of a gold mine since you're so good with numbers.” Bogo chuckled, proud. “Keep up the good work, Wilde. Maybe you’ll get that raise some day.”

“Yes, sir,” Nicholas agreed, glum and with his ears down. He turned back to his work, stress evident all over his face. “What am I going to tell them,” he sighed quietly to himself.”

Bogo meanwhile returned to his office without a care in the world.

Some hours passed and it finally came time for both mammals to go home. Nicholas in particular watched the grandfather clock as its big hand finally moved forward, signaling that it was 5 o’clock. “I’m done for the day sir!” Nicholas called to his boss. 

Inside his office, Bogo checked his pocket watch and saw that it had two minutes left until five o’clock. “Not by my watch Wilde! There's still two minutes left.”

“Are you serious?” Nicholas mumbled quietly to himself. He took the quill pen at his desk and continued writing until Bogo called out once more.

“Actually, never mind those last two minutes. You may go Wilde.”

Nicholas’ ears perked up in joy. He shut the book closed and hopped off the seat of his tall desk. “Thank you sir! There's that kind, chipper side of yours showing again!” He called to the buffalo who had his office door open.

“Enough jokes Wilde. Just go home and be sure to be here all the earlier the next day!” he ordered of the fox.

“Yes sir! And a Merry Christmas to you! Even if you won't take it,” saluted the fox, as he slapped on  his small top hat  atop his head and headed out the door.

Bogo meanwhile huffed a, “Bah, humbug.” 

After getting a bit more work done for the day, Bogo closed up shop and headed home himself.

With his top hat and cane in hoof, he walked the cobblestone path leading to his enormous mansion. He searched for his key in his pocket to enter as usual...but! Little did he know that this night would be anything but usual. 

As he fished for his key, the knocker on his door suddenly transformed from a brass buffalo shaped face to a ghostly see through sheep face. “Bogo…” whispered the glasses wearing ghostly apparition.

“Dawn Bellwether?” breathed Bogo in surprise as he took notice of the face. “No, it can't be,” he looked away in denial. When he looked back, the face was gone and he sighed in relief. Bogo carried on as usual, latching the key into the keyhole and opening the door. When he looked back up, he came face to face with the ghostly face again.

“Bogo!”

Bogo gasped and rushed inside! He slammed the door shut. The buffalo stood staring at the door, hyperventilating and hoping that what he had seen was nothing more but a figment of his imagination. “I-I’ve been working too hard, I’m seeing things.” Bogo's stomach then growled in hunger, “Perhaps some dinner should take my mind off things.”

So Bogo did just that. He poured himself a bowl of leftover gruel and dressed himself in his nightshirt. He ate in his bedroom, ready to spend Christmas Eve as he always did -- alone.

At first, it seemed as though a nice hot meal and a good nap at his favorite chair by the fireplace had done the trick. He had completely forgotten about his frightening encounter with his old partner. Bogo slept peacefully in his chair with a full belly...when suddenly…

_ rattle, rattle, rattle _

The sounds of chains began to rattle in the distance. “Bogo…” the eerily haunting voice of Dawn Bellwether called to him. “Bogo…!” Her voice grew louder as did the sound of rattling chains.

“Mm?” Bogo moaned as he stirred in his sleep. 

“Bogo…”

Bogo peeked an eye open as he heard the sound again. “Must be the wind,” he figured as he settled himself in his seat. He snored peacefully for a moment when…

“BOGO!”

Said buffalo jumped in his seat, wide awake. “Wha--? What?!”

“BOGO!”

Through Bogo's bedroom door, a phantasmic sheep with glasses and rattling chains entered. “Bogo!” she moaned with a haunting wail.

“D-Dawn?” Bogo stuttered. “No...it can't be!” he said as he shut his eyes in denial.

“Bogo…” the ghost approached him with her rattling chains. “Don’t deny what your eyes clearly see Bogo.”

Bogo opened his eyes and gazed upon her, “No, this can’t be real. You can’t be here! Y-You’ve been dead for seven years!”

“Believe what you see Bogo!” shouted the ghost sheep right to his face. “Bogo, do you remember when I was alive how I used to rob the widowers and swindled the poor?”

“Yes, and all in the same day. You were such a good business mammal Dawn,” Bogo complimented proudly of her accomplishments. 

The sheep, giggled modestly with a wave of her hoof. “Oh stop, you’re too kin--N-No!” she yelled, correcting herself. “I was wrong! And as punishment, I’m forced to bear the chains I forged in life, now in death!” the ghost of Bellwether lifted the heavy chains and rattled them to emphasize her point. It was then that Bogo noticed that each of her chains was attached to a heavy safe or other money box. “Now, I’ve come here to warn _you!_ _Ebeneezer Bogo!_ Or the same thing will happen to you!”

“Th-That can’t happen. That’s impossible! I’ve done nothing wrong do deserve a fate such as yours!”

“Haven’t you?!” countered the sheep, angrily. “Have you any idea the weight of the very chains you bear yourself? The ones you’ve created and continue to link together each greedy day you live?!”

Bogo swallowed hard, sinking into his seat.

“Listen and listen well Bogo, my time on this earth is nearly gone. I have come here to warn you that you still have a hope of escaping my horrid fate,” said the ghostly sheep.

“W-What must I do?” asked a terrified Bogo.

“Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits. Listen to them and be sure to do as they say, or your chains will be heavier than mine. Expect the first when the clock strikes midnight,” said the sheep as she pointed to the grandfather clock in the room. 

“But, that’s in an hour. How can they all visit me in one night?” 

“Don’t underestimate them Bogo. And remember to take into account what they have to say,” Dawn said as she phased through Bogo’s window. 

“Wait! Dawn!” he called after her as he pulled open the wooden shutters. He gasped when he witnessed a sea of other ghostly apparitions floating about the night sky alongside Dawn Bellwether.

“Farewell Bogo. Expect me no more and remember all that I’ve told you and what will await you if you don’t…” she said as she gradually disappeared with a haunting breath.

Bogo rubbed his eyes and gazed back out the window. The sky was now clear with no one there -- not a living soul nor a dead one. The buffalo’s erratic breathing slowly returned to normal. “No, no. None of this could have been real. Bah, ridiculous!” he spat in denial, “Ghosts, spirits, humbug!”

He headed to bed and crawled in. “Surely when I awaken, this will all prove to be nothing more but an absurd dream.” he blew out the candle and laid down. In no time, he was snoring, fast asleep and dreaming good dreams to forget about his troubles. 

But little did he know...his troubles were only just beginning.


	2. The Past

The clock struck midnight with a light ding. Bogo stirred for a moment but immediately went back to sleep. Precisely five seconds later, he heard a soft gentle voice call him in the distance. 

“Bogo...Bogo…”

He opened an eye, but closed it back up, believing it was nothing.

“You really are a heavy sleepa aren’t ya?” asked a tiny voice. “Here, let me help ya out!” chirped the voice again as a bright light shone inside the curtains of Bogo’s large bed. 

Bogo’s face immediately scrunched up at the bright light burning through his eyelids. “Wha--?” he asked as he peeked open his squinting eyes to see what was the source of the bright light. 

“There, that’s better,” said the light as it settled down on top of his bed. The tiny light dimmed and a shrew with an updo hairstyle, sporting a mistletoe crown and a white gown, came into view.

“Wha--” Bogo rubbed his eyes. Did his eyes deceive him? No, they didn’t. “Who...Who are you?” he asked the shrew.

“I am the Ghost of Christmas Past,” she answered with a chipper smile.

“Long past?” he asked, curiously.

“No,  _ your _ past,” she answered. 

“A-Are you the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?” he asked, hoping she wouldn’t give him the answer he was expecting.

“Yeah! Hi!” she squeaked happily.

Bogo brought a stressed hoof to his forehead, “I was afraid you’d say that. So I would assume you’re not a figment of my imagination, but a real spirit?”

“That’s right, sweetie. I’m here to help you take a look at your past.”

“My past? How can you? You don’t know me. Besides, I can view my own past in my memories.” Bogo said as he laid back down and turned his back to her, “Good night.”

“Maybe I don't know you personally, but somethin’ tells me your memories don’t let you remember as much as you think you do,” replied the tiny shrew.

“Muh,” he grumbled, his back still to her. 

The shrew scoffed angrily at his rude behavior. “Don’t be so rude. Now come on, we gotta get goin’” said the little shrew as she flew toward his window.

“So why don’t you leave?” Bogo said, not even bothering to turn over.

The shrew magically opened his window and wind and snow rushed in.

The buffalo sat up in shock, “What do you think you are doing?”

“I already told ya! We're goin’ to look at your past,” she said as she perched herself on the window sill. 

Bogo approached her, wide eyed, “How-How are you doing that?” 

“Doing what?” she asked innocently.

“That! Th-The flying,” he stammered.

“Oh that's easy,” she replied as if it were a common practice among mortal mammals. “Here, you can too. Just take my paw,” she said, extending her tiny paw to him.

Bogo looked out the window, down to the streets below. It was quite a drop from his large three floor mansion. “Are you mad? I can't do that. I’ll fall.”

“No you won't. Just hold onto me, okay?” she said, still extending her paw. Bogo however, gripped her whole tiny body with both hooves instead. “Ooh!” she squeaked in surprise. “Not too tight there big fella,” she giggled with a pat to his hooves. The tiny Ghost of Christmas Past made them both into see through apparitions. “Here we go!” She leapt them both out the window and into the night sky.

Bogo gasped in horror and tucked his legs as he held on tightly to the shrew. The shrew giggled at how terrified he looked. “Don't worry, honey. I promise you, you won't fall.” The shrew descended down to the ground near a brightly lit business that read, 'Lionheart Tea Co.’

“We're here,” sang the shrew.

The moment Bogo looked up at the name on the building, his eyes widened with a twinkle of familiarity in them. “Wait a minute,” he breathed in shock, “I believe I know this place!” Bogo rushed to the window and peeked inside, “Yes! This is old Lionheart's!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

The shrew stood beside the buffalo on the window sill. “I couldn't have worked for a kinder mammal,” he told her. His voice uncharacteristically tender as he viewed the Christmas party going on inside. It sparked a warmth in him that he hadn't felt in years.

He scanned around until his eyes landed on a middle aged lion, happily playing a lively tune on a violin. “Why I can't believe it! It's old Leodore Lionheart, alive again! And all my dearest friends!” he exclaimed excitedly when his gaze wandered to everyone else in the room. “But how is this possible?” he asked the shrew with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

“I'm only showing you what’s already been,” she replied.

“But…” Bogo wished to pry further but then decided against it. He didn't care for a logical explanation right now. He just wanted to relish in the moment. He had never smiled wider in years!

After a moment of watching the festivities, he noticed a young, shy but familiar looking cape buffalo standing over by the corner. “That shy boy over there...is that--is that really me?” he asked the shrew.

“That's right, sweetie. That's you before you became a big money grubby meanie,” she replied.

Bogo scoffed at her words. “I don't see how caring about my business’ growth and profits makes me a greedy mammal.”

“You will,” she replied as a matter of factly, “Just look over there.”

Bogo gasped and his jaw dropped, “Is that...?”

Inside, the upbeat music was no longer playing as the band played a much more gentle tune -- it was the tune to 'Oh Holy Night’. Before the band stood a beautiful gazelle, appropriately named Gazelle. She was tall and had a tuft of curly blonde hair. She began to sing and everyone, including the young nineteen year old Bogo gathered to watch.

**_Oh holy night,_ **

**_The stars are brightly shining_ **

**_It is the night_ **

**_Of our dear Savior's birth_ **

Bogo pressed his hooves against the glass with a longing melancholy, “Gazelle…”

**_Long lay the world,_ **

**_In sin and error pining_ **

Inside, the young Bogo watched her with an equal amount of care and longing. He sniffed quietly, completely moved by her voice. And of course, by her beauty.

The gazelle noticed him in the crowd and he looked away nervously with an evident blush. She smiled, happy to have evoked such a reaction out of him.

Outside, the shrew noticed how moved the older Bogo was by her voice. “Aww, she sings as pretty as she looks, huh?” she asked him with a pat to his hoof.

“Yes, yes she does,” he replied without even looking at the shrew. His eyes still glued to the gazelle. After a moment, she reached the end of the song.

**_Ohhh night,_ **

**_Oh night divine….._ **

Everyone around her clapped with joy, as did the young Bogo. An applauding Lionheart came back up with his violin in paw. “The lovely Gazelle everyone! Isn't she wonderful? Let's give her another round of applause!” Everyone did so. “Now, let's continue on with the festivities!”

The mammals in the room cheered in agreement and resumed their dancing. Gazelle meanwhile, eyed Bogo, who timidly looked down at his feet. She giggled at his bashful behavior and approached him, “Bogo?”

He turned his gaze up to hers, “Yes Gazelle?”

“I don't have a dance partner. Would you care to dance with me?”

“Me? Why-Why... I…I…” he stammered. Gazelle batted her eyes in response and Bogo swallowed hard, “Yes, of course.”

She lit up with joy and without a word, grabbed his arms and led him to the dance floor. They danced, Bogo slowly getting the hang of it. When the song came to an end, Gazelle surprised Bogo by puckering her lips. She wanted him to kiss her, but he was so shy, he looked away with a bashful smile. It was then that she took control once again and kissed him on the cheek. Bogo smiled wide! He then sighed with a goofy grin, while his heart beat happily.

Outside, Bogo sighed with a hoof over his heart at the fond memory, “Ah, I remember how much I was in love with her.”

“Yeah…” nodded the shrew.

Just then, a harsh wind suddenly blew, taking them to a new location. 

“But in six years time,” continued the shrew, “You learned to love somethin’ else.”

Bogo opened his eyes and saw a very familiar place, “My counting house? What are we doing here?”

“Nine thousand nine hundred and three,” he heard his own voice say, as a young but now slightly older Bogo of twenty-five years of age, counted gold coins at his desk. “Nine thousand nine hundred and--”

“Bogey?” asked a meek feminine voice by the counting house’s entrance. It was Gazelle who had just come in. She still looked just as beautiful, but she no longer had the same joyful glow as before. She looked as tired and miserable as both the elder and youthful Bogo did. “Bogey?”

“Oh it’s just you Gazelle. What do you want? I’m quite busy.” He resumed his counting as Gazelle observed him stack coin after coin.

“I know you are. You’re always busy these days, Bogey,” she said sadly, huddled into herself.

“Time is money. You know that,” he replied, not bothering to look at her as he scribbled some numbers in a ledger.

“You’re beginning to sound more and more like Beau Bellwether and his daughter Dawn, each day you work here,” said Gazelle, worried for Bogo.

“I should hope so,” Bogo replied, not finding anything at all wrong with her statement. “Mr. Bellwether is a fine business mammal and he’s been teaching Dawn well for when she inherits his counting house. He even said that I might have a bright future in his business if I continue to work as hard as I do. Perhaps even become owner of this place one day.”

At those words Gazelle couldn’t help but scrunch her face with a heavy desire to cry, but she held it in. Giving it her all to remain composed, as she fiddled with an engagement ring on her finger. She sniffled quietly -- Bogo still completely ignorant to her emotional state. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope with a broken seal, “Would...would what you’ve said have anything to do with this letter?”

Bogo finally looked up and paused, ceasing his writing when he saw the letter. There was an unpleasant silence between them. “Where did you get that?” he asked.

“I found it in your coat pocket this morning.”

Bogo sighed, setting the quill pen down. “Did-Did you read its contents?”

“I did,” there was another unpleasant pause of silence between them. “Bogey why didn’t you tell me?” she asked with a breaking voice and glassy eyes, “Why didn’t you tell me that Mr. Bellwether was offering you co-ownership of his counting house in exchange for marrying his daughter?”

Bogo said nothing for a moment, but then replied, “I thought it would be a good business opportunity for us.”

“Us?” asked Gazelle, incredulously.

“I haven’t agreed to anything yet.” He stood and paced around behind his desk. “But this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity for me,” he said in an attempt to defend himself. “We have always talked about a promising future together. A life where I would be able to give you everything you and our future children could have ever wanted.”

“But how can you ever give us that life, if you would be married to someone else?” Gazelle asked.

“I would only marry her temporarily, upon our divorce I would inherit co-ownership of this counting house and then you and I can carry on with our lives as planned.”

“Bogey, that’s immoral. And it says here that you must marry Dawn Bellwether for at least five years in order to inherit the counting house.”

Bogo nodded, lowering his gaze and refusing to meet hers. “I’m aware of the stipulation.”

Gazelle felt her heart deflate, “Do you love her?”

“No,” Bogo responded, lifting his gaze to hers.

His answer should have sparked joy in her, but it didn’t because she realized another truth that hurt just as much. “But you love her money and dowry.”

“I…” Bogo’s mouth gaped and he softly shook his head in an attempt to dispel that as truth. But the truth of the matter was that she wasn’t wrong.

Gazelle sniffed, her fingers fiddling with her engagement ring once more, “Can I ask you one more thing Bogey? If we had just met and you could choose now, would you still choose a poor girl like me to marry?”

Bogo grew silent in thought. “Well…” he replied, hesitance and uncertainty heavy in his voice.

A tear ran down Gazelle’s face, “Say no more…” She knew that his hesitance was all the confirmation she needed. Gazelle removed her engagement ring and placed it on the table. She left the letter from Beau Bellwether beside it and turned to leave without another word.

Bogo said nothing, he just stared at the ring until she reached for the door handle. “Gazelle! Wait.”

Gazelle turned.

“I…” Bogo began. A silence loomed between them for what seemed like an eternity. “I…” Bogo lowered his gaze back down to Gazelle's engagement ring and the envelope which contained Bellwether's offer. He thought back and forth between both items and sighed, “Don’t forget to return the gold earrings I gave you.”

Gazelle's jaw gaped, completely offended and in shock. How could he?! 

Gazelle angrily slammed the door and left. Bogo flinched at the ferocity with which she slammed the door as his gold coins scattered all over the place. 

The shrew and the elder Bogo watched her go from the window. The shrew sniffled and wiped at her eye with a handkerchief, “And I thought you two were so cute together.”

The young Bogo meanwhile sat back down with a sad frown as he took the ring in his hoof. He stared at it for a moment and then sighed sadly, placing it inside one of his desk drawers. He then took the envelope and silently gazed at it. His decision made clear.

“I still have that ring locked away in my desk drawer,” Bogo uttered with a sad remorse.

“But what good is the sentimental value if you lost her foreva?” Bogo lowered his head in shame. “Instead,” the shrew showed him other images of his past, floating around in little memory bubbles. “You chose to marry a girl you didn't love, only for her money.” One of the bubbles displayed an image of Bogo and Dawn’s loveless wedding. “And then five years later, you divorced her like you said and continued becoming more and more selfish, pushing away the rest of your friends.” The next few bubbles showed a miserable Bogo and Dawn signing divorce papers -- Bogo running gold coins through his greedy fingers -- and Bogo foreclosing the mortgages on some of his former friends’ homes (all of them from the party they had seen earlier). The bubbles circled around him and Bogo could no longer bear looking at them. 

“No!” he shouted, covering his eyes, “Please spirit, no more! I can't bear to look at these images any longer!”

The shrew was no longer with him, but her voice echoed in the fading distance. “Remember honey, I’m only showing you what’s already happened. You made these memories yourself.”

Her voice echoed as a harsh gust of wind blew over Bogo again, transporting him back to his bedroom.


	3. The Present

Bogo sat at his bed, gripping his head with remorse, “How could I let her go like that? Why was I so foolish? Why, why?!” he cried to himself.

He pressed his head against his hooves when he noticed a light suddenly appear from a slit between his bed’s curtains. “What in the...?” 

“Bogo...hahahaha!” he heard a loud, echoing giddy giggle call to him. He swallowed hard and hesitantly opened his bed’s curtains. He peeked out and saw that his bedroom had been decorated with Christmas decorations, warm candle lights, and a large array of food spread all throughout. “Wha--Where did all of this come from?”

“Over here Bogo, hahahaha!” called the source of the giddy laughter from the corner of his bedroom. The buffalo turned to see who it was and spotted an enormous chubby cheetah with a thick mistletoe crown and a large green robe. Bogo stepped out of his bed and approached the big cheetah who was currently wolfing down a whole chocolate cake. “Hi there,” he said between bites. “Cake?” he offered the buffalo a whole strawberry cake that he had in his other paw. 

“Uh, no thank you,” replied the buffalo, disgusted by the cheetah as he spewed crumbs all over his face while he spoke. “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Why I’m the Ghost of Christmas Present!” announced the cheetah with a chipper smile.

“Present?” Bogo looked at his surroundings, “May I ask, what does food have to do with the present time?”

“Oh,” the cheetah licked his fingers, “Everything! All that you see here, is the food of generosity, which you Bogo, have denied your fellow mammal.”

“Generosity? Bah! What point is there to show generosity when all mammalkind is selfish and greedy deep down?”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?” asked the cheetah.

Bogo glared at him, insulted. “In any case, no mammal has ever shown  _ me _ generosity.”

“You’ve never given them reason to,” scolded the cheetah. “But believe it or not, there are still some mammals out there who can find enough warmth in their hearts, even for a miser-able miser like you. No wait, is it pronounced miser-able or miserable? Mis-rable? No, no wait that's not right.”

Bogo rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Spirit! Can we please carry on with whatever lesson it is you’re supposed to teach me?”

“Oh, right!” the cheetah wolfed down the last chunk of cake that he had left in his paw. He lifted his paws up, “Go on, touch my robe!”

“Come again?” Bogo asked uncomfortably.

“Touch my robe. It's the only way to transport us to our destination!” he announced innocently.

Bogo sighed, hesitantly giving in, “Very well then.” The buffalo placed a hoof on the chubby cheetah's stomach. The cheetah then lifted his arms and a flurry of sparkling snow circled around them, teleporting them just outside a poor, modest house -- on early Christmas morning. “Where are we? And...is it daylight already?” Bogo asked, noticing the bright blue sky and sunlight bouncing off the bright white snow.

“That's right Bogo, it's Christmas morning!” confirmed the chubby cheetah.

All around him, Bogo saw mammals carrying gifts, shoveling snow and wishing one another a chipper, “Merry Christmas!”

Bogo remained stunned at everything around him, until the cheetah spoke again. “It's a beautiful morning, isn't it? Ooh and look at all the food,” said the cheetah as a wealthy elephant couple walked out of a food shop, carrying a large carrot cake which could easily feed thirty rabbits. At the same food shop there was a large salmon dinner on display at one of the windows and another large carrot cake on display at the other window.

“Yes I suppose this is all nice, but what does this Christmas cheer have to do with me? What am I to learn from what I see every year outside my counting house’s window?” Bogo asked confused.

“You may see all this joyful Christmas cheer outside  _ your _ wealthy window, but I’ll bet you’ve never wondered what goes on  _ inside _ the windows of others less fortunate than yourself,” said the chubby spirit as he turned Bogo around to face the small, poor house again. 

“What is so important about what goes on in this place?” Bogo asked, annoyed.

“This is the home of your overworked, underpaid employee, Nicholas Wilde,” answered the cheetah. “Come on, let's go inside.” The cheetah took Bogo's arm and led him inside through the wall.

Inside, Bogo and the spirit saw Nicholas’ family as they all busied themselves with some sort of Christmas activity. At one corner of the room, they saw a brown rabbit in his late fifties/early sixties sitting by a small, simple Christmas tree. This was Stu Hopps, Nicholas’ father-in-law and his wife Judith’s, father. He placed popcorn pieces into a needle and string on one end, while at the other end, his hybrid grandchildren placed more pieces along the other end. His mixed grandchildren were half fox and half rabbit.

There were two boys, both of which looked almost entirely like foxes and one girl, she looked almost entirely rabbit. Of the boys, there was James Nicholas Wilde, the oldest at age eight -- he had gray fur and amethyst colored eyes like his mother, fox-like ears but narrower and longer in length, and he had a white line running along the bottom part of his tail, but with a black tip at the end. The other boy, Jonathan Stuart Wilde, age seven and named after both his grandfathers, looked almost identical to his older brother, with the only exceptions being that both his ears were fully black, he lacked a white line beneath his tail, and he had emerald eyes like his father. Their younger sister, and Nicholas’ only daughter, had her father’s full red and black fur color scheme, as well as his paw pads, but she had her mother’s amethyst colored eyes. This was little four year old, Felicia Judith Wilde.

James took the finished garland and placed it along the tree, “Like this grandpa Stu?” he asked the brown rabbit. 

“Yup, just be sure to keep it even as you go along there, son,” Stu stood up to help him.

From the kitchen, out came Bonnie Hopps (Stu’s wife and Judith’s mother) and Amelia Wilde, Nicholas’ mother. The two carried empty bowls to fill with the carrot stew brewing at the chimney for their Christmas morning feast. “Johnny-Stu, don’t eat the popcorn dear, that’s for the tree,” said Amelia to her young grandson. 

The little kit dropped the pawful of popcorn that he had just picked up and swallowed what he had in his mouth. “Sorry grandma Amelia.”

“Stu don’t you think that’s enough popcorn for the tree?” asked Bonnie Hopps of her husband. 

“Nonsense Bon, you can never have enough popcorn on a tree, aren't I right kits?” 

“Right grandpa!” squeaked the kits in agreement.

At the corner near the door, the chubby cheetah gave a high pitched squeal, “Awwww! I’ve never seen hybrid kits before! They’re just so adorable!”

“Yes, I suppose they are rather cute,” said Bogo without much care -- even though deep down he did think that they were adorable. “But what does this wholesome scene have anything to do with me?”

“You’ll see,” replied the cheetah, “Just keep watching.”

At that moment, Judith Wilde ( née Hopps) entered alongside her father-in-law, Jonathan Wilde. The rabbit and fox both carried the end of two large suits -- an elephant sized one, and a cape buffalo sized one. “Mama! Grandpa Jonathan!” The kits ran over excitedly to their mother and grandfather. Judith Wilde looked identical to her mother in both fur and eye color, but Judith was much thinner and a bit of a curvier frame. Jonathan Wilde meanwhile, looked almost identical to his son, but he had blue eyes rather than green ones like his son and wife.

Judith giggled and released her end of the suits in order to crouch down and hug her happy children. “Hi kids, have you been behaving for your grandparents?” 

“Yes mama!” the three chirped in unison.

“We were decorating the tree with grandpa Stu!” added little Felicia.

“Hey, Jude!” called Stu to his daughter with a wave. “How’s it lookin’?” he asked regarding the tree.

“It’s looking great!” she replied with a smile. She turned back down to face her children, “Where’s your father and Tiny Finn?”

“They went to church,” replied Amelia for the children.

“Church?” Judith asked in surprise. “That’s a first,” she giggled. “I’m normally the one who has to drag Nicholas go to church in the first place.”

Amelia giggled, “Yes I know, but it was Tiny Finn who insisted.”

“Yeah, it was Finn who asked Papa to take him,” confirmed James for his grandmother. 

“Imagine that,” Judith replied as she released her children from her arms. 

Jonathan placed the large suits on one of the dinner table’s chairs. He kissed his wife on the cheek, “How’s the food coming along, dear?” 

“Delicious. I hope you have an appetite,” she replied with a smile. “How were the sales today? Did Mr. Jumbeaux like his suit?”

“Uh...not exactly,” Jonathan replied, glancing over to the elephant sized suit. Amelia’s eyes widened at the sight of it. 

“You didn’t sell it to him? Was he not home?”

“Um...well,” before Jonathan could explain, Felicia and Johnny-Stu grabbed at his paws.

“Come on grandpa Jonathan! Come help us with the tree!” squeaked Felicia as she and her brother pulled at their grandfather’s paws.

“I guess I’ll have to explain later,” the fox chuckled and allowed the kits to pull him over to the tree.

The two does and vixen laughed at the adorable scene. Bonnie saw the small cauldron at the chimney start to bubble and boil. “Oh looks like the carrot stew is ready. Care to help us out with the rest of the food, Judith?” Bonnie asked her daughter.

“Sure,” the three females disappeared into the next room.

“So that young rabbit is Wilde’s wife, eh?” Bogo asked curiously.

“Yes, haven’t you ever met her before?” asked the chubby spirit.

“No, I’m afraid I’ve never had the pleasure. She’s quite beautiful. Her jovial demeanor reminds me of Gazelle’s before I…” Bogo paused, hesitant to continue.

“Before you broke her heart and chose money over her, you mean?” the spirit asked bluntly.

“Yes, that,” Bogo gritted between his teeth, completely embarrassed. “Wait, how did you know?”

“The Ghost of Christmas Past told me. We’re really good friends!” he chirped innocently. 

“Gossip amongst spirits, how fun,” he muttered, annoyedly. 

At that moment, Nicholas came home, carrying his young five year old son, Finn, on his shoulder. Finn Tiberius Wilde, looked almost identical to his sister as he was more rabbit than fox. Unlike his sister however, he had emerald eyes like their father and gray fur like their mother. “Merry Christmas everyone!” Nicholas called to his family.

“Papa!” called his other three children and came rushing to the door to hug him. 

“Hey there kiddos!” he lowered his young son from his shoulders and set him beside his brothers and sister. But not before handing the boy a small wooden crutch to help support his ability to stand. 

Bogo’s eyes widened, immediately taking notice of this, “Spirit, what is wrong with that small child?”

“Much, I’m afraid,” answered the spirit with sadness.

“Nicholas!” Judith chirped happily when she saw that her husband had come home. 

“Hey Carrots!” he greeted her by her nickname. The two hugged and kissed. Judith then crouched down to hug her little son.

“Hi there sweetheart,” she gave the boy a kiss on the cheek, “How was church?”

“It was great Mama! I made a lot of animals smile today!” he announced with a big smile.

“Really? How did you do that?” Judith inquired with a good natured giggle.

“Because they saw me smiling, even though I'm a cripple!” he stated with joy.

Judith stared at her son with awe and confusion, but then simply smiled back at him. “I'm happy you were able to make others happy, sweetheart.” She gave him a kiss on his forehead, now go play. Christmas breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”

Little Felicia ran over to gently pull her brother over to play with them by the tree. Tiny Finn eagerly limped over as best he could to play.

Judith stood beside Nicholas and they took a moment to simply watch their happy children play. “He’s really something, that son of ours,” stated Nicholas, placing an arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“He really is,” Judith agreed, snuggling up beside her husband.

“You know what he told me while we were at the sermon?”

“What?” Judith inquired, curiously.

“He said he hoped other animals saw him in the church, because he was a cripple, and it might be pleasant to them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind mammals see."

Both Judith and Bogo stared at Nicholas and then at the child, completely bewildered.

“So that's what he meant,” Judith said with a proud smile, “Hard to believe that he’s only five years old, and has such a warm and wise heart already.”

“Yeah,” Nicholas breathed with an equal amount of pride for their son, “Sounds like he really takes after his mother.”

“He’s your son too. You can't give me all the credit,” Judith smirked, playfully bumping him with her hips.

Nicholas smiled, but immediately frowned right after. “Though I appreciate that Carrots, I don't think I deserve any credit,” he said glumly, as he walked over to sit at one of the chairs with a sigh. “I didn't get a raise, Judith.”

“What?” Judith asked, standing beside him. 

“Mister Bogo said that I couldn't have a raise,” he repeated.

“But why?” she asked incredulously, “You work so hard for him. You’ve increased profits and you’ve been his only employee for ten years. You’ve even sacrificed spending Christmas Day with us for all those years. Not to mention New Year's.”

“I know, but according to my boss, Mr. Buffalo Butt, I haven't done enough to earn it. Plus, I already work more than I should for him so I can't even ask for more work hours.”

“What did he just call me?” Bogo asked the chubby spirit.

“Uhh... I didn't hear anything,” the cheetah answered, feigning ignorance toward the subject.

“Did he just call me 'Buffalo Butt’? Has he always called me that behind my back?” Bogo asked almost incredulously.

“Shhh,” silenced the spirit, “Keep listening.” Bogo grunted annoyed, but obeyed nonetheless.

Nicholas lowered his head in shame, “I’m a failure Carrots.”

“What? Nicholas, look at me,” Judith placed her paws at her husband's cheeks and lifted his gaze to hers, “You're not a failure. You're a wonderful husband and father. And I know you're a wonderful worker too. You do enough to provide for our family. If there's anyone who should feel ashamed of himself, it's Mr. Bogo. He’s selfish, self centered, and only thinks of himself!”

Bogo flinched at each insult she sent his way.

“You do everything you can to help his business grow and yet as wealthy as he is, he can't find the funds to pay you the wage you’ve so rightfully earned through your hard work?” Judith continued. “Someone should really report him for exploiting his employees like that. Why if that were me, I’d look him straight in the eye and demand he pay me the proper wage, and you know I would.”

Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked when she was both angry and determined. Also, it warmed his heart just to see how much she cared. “I don't doubt that in the least hun-bun. But if I do that then I'm definitely out of a job. He said something today, that as much I’d like to disagree with it, I know it’s true.” Judith eyed him with a confused brow. “Like I told Finn earlier today at church, if there's one thing I’m grateful to that buffalo butt for, it's that he gave me a job when no one else would.”

Bogo's eyes widened in surprise at his employee's words.

“I don't know if you remember Carrots,” Nicholas continued, “But I had a real hard time trying to find an honorable job before we got married. I wanted us to have a future together where you would be proud of me and where our children would be able to look up to me as a positive role model. Not the hustling low life -- trying to make ends meet to avoid the workhouse me -- that I was before I met you. And after so many failed attempts at a decent job, Bogo was the one to give me that job. Speciest and selfish as he is, he was impressed enough with my business savvy to give me a chance. If it weren’t for him, I would never have been able to put a roof over our heads and provide what I can for us.”

Judith smiled, a little more calm. Perhaps even finding a slight bit of appreciation for the buffalo. She hugged Nicholas’ head, caressing his ears, “And you do an amazing job at it.” She kissed him. “You don’t know how proud I am of you and I don’t think you have to worry about our children viewing you in a negative light.” They looked over to their children who were playing nearby. 

James continued helping his grandfathers with the decorations on the tiny tree, while Johnny-Stu ran around with a garland of popcorn as his giggling younger sister and brother ran/limped after it. In the midst of his giggling, Finn stopped as he started having a coughing fit. Nicholas and Judith flinched with concern as did his grandfathers and siblings.

Bogo also found himself displaying concern for the sickly kit. A fact which the spirit noticed.

Little Felicia placed a paw at his arm and Finn smiled at her as if to tell her that he was okay. Just to be on the safe side, Johnny-Stu helped his brother over to the small steps that led to the bedrooms and sat him down there. He handed the popcorn garland to him and it brought a smile on the younger kit’s face. Johnathan, Stu, and James smiled and went back to decorating.

Nicholas and Judith smiled as well, but their concern for their child remained on their faces. Most notably on Nicholas’ face. Nicholas frowned sadly and insecurely rested his head against Judith’s chest as he gently pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He spoke as softly as a frightened child would to his mother. “I’m scared, Judith,” he said with a tremble.

“What?” she asked, visibly shaken by his demeanor. Judith remained in his arms but pulled away enough to look at his face. She wanted to see his expression as she knew this was serious if he referred to her by name like that. His eyes shimmered a little, as if he wanted to cry but was not allowing himself to do so. She had never seen him look so vulnerable before. 

“I’m scared,” he looked back to their son who coughed a little again, “He’s getting worse the more time passes and we still can’t afford his medication or to give him a more proper nutrition. Not on my pay anyway. And if Bogo keeps refusing to give me a raise, then…” he exhaled a trembling sigh, “I don’t know what we’ll do. I might have to go back to hustling or even pick-pocketing to--”

“What? No,” Judith immediately pressed her forehead against his to speak to him directly, “Nicholas, listen to me, you will  _ not _ go back to that lifestyle. You worked so hard to get away from that dishonest life. What if you get caught committing a crime? What would we ever do if you were arrested?” Nicholas lowered his head in shame. “Besides, you're not alone. Your father and I have been working very hard to get Suitopia off the ground. With both his and my sewing skills and the right investor, I’m sure we'll be able to make a legitimate business together that sells clothes for all mammals! No matter the size or species! I'll bet we can even make a wing for dresses and children's clothing!”

Nicholas chuckled at her enthusiasm, “Your optimism never ceases to amaze me, Carrots. How did the sale go by the way? Did Mr. Jumbeaux like his suit enough to invest?”

“Uhh... not exactly,” Judith said, recoiling into herself. She glanced over to the chair where her father-in-law had placed the suits. Nicholas followed her gaze and stood to approach the suits on the chair.

“Why is his suit still here? Did he decide to cancel the meeting with you and my dad because of the holiday?” Nicholas asked her, curiously.

“No, he... cancelled his order and any future affiliation with us,” she said glumly.

“What? Why?” Nicholas asked in shock. “You said that he was really excited about his suit when you showed him the designs and material.”

“I know. He told me that he was willing to see what I could do, though to tell the truth I think he only agreed to give me a chance because he was more entertained by the idea of a bunny making an elephant sized suit. Little did he know that I relish a challenge and that I'm more than capable of tailoring a suit like that within three days. With your father's help of course.” Judith smirked confidently.

Nicholas smiled. “So what happened?” Nicholas asked, not understanding what went wrong.

Judith's confidence faded. “Well, when I met with him the first time, I made the deal alone. But when he saw me walking into his office with your father, he immediately told him to leave and to get his 'grimy, thieving’ paws off his suit. He thought your father was trying to rob me, but then when I explained that he was my business partner and that he helped me make the suit, he had us both kicked out of his office.”

“What?!” Nicholas yelled, startling everyone. He turned around to his father, father-in-law, and children, “Sorry, sorry everyone. Everything's alright, no need to worry.” Everyone went back to what they were doing. Jonathan however seemed to know exactly what they were talking about and lowered his gaze in shame.

“You alright there, John?” Stu asked him with concern.

“Never better. Just observing the tree is all. It's looking great!” 

Stu and James nodded in agreement and continued their decorating.

Nicholas held Judith's face protectively in his paws, “Did he hurt you?”

“No, not really. He had one of his servants throw us out. But that didn't bother me as much as the things he said. He actually had the nerve to say that he didn't want the suit just because he didn't want anything that a 'filthy fox’ had touched. I got so mad that I went on a tirade insulting him. That's when he had us kicked out.”

Nicholas cupped a paw at her cheek, smiling gently at her. Proud that she tried to defend his father's honor.

“I'm sorry Nicholas,” she apologized soft spokenly. “I guess it was my fault that we ultimately lost that sale and investment opportunity.”

“Hey, don't take it too hard Carrots. You said it yourself, the sale was already doomed once he saw my father. It wouldn't have been worth it to have a guy like that as a business partner.”

“I know, I just wish things had gone differently,” Judith sighed, glancing over to the other suit on top of the elephant sized one. She walked over to it and took it in her paws, “After all you’ve said about Mr. Bogo, I highly doubt that he’d ever want to invest in us too. But we made this in case if you ever see that he’s in need of a good suit. Maybe he’d like to buy one or hire us to tailor some for him.” 

Nicholas felt the suit, “That feels really soft. Is that wool?”

“No, it's cotton,” Judith smiled.

“Mr. Jumbeaux oughta consider calling himself Mr. Dumbeaux if he was really dumb enough to deny a finely tailored suit like this.”

Bogo and the chubby spirit moved closer to observe the buffalo sized suit. Bogo touched it and was actually able to feel it without the bunny or fox noticing. “Mhmm, soft to the touch but firm and sturdy, fashionable, good design. Yes, this is indeed a finely made suit. Did Wilde’s wife and father really stitch this themselves?”

“Yes they did!” chirped the cheetah. They're pretty talented, aren't they?”

“Yes, Wilde must feel so lucky. He has a beautiful wife who is also quite talented and ambitious,” Bogo smiled, genuinely happy for Nicholas.

Judith smiled at Nicholas’ compliment, but lowered her gaze almost immediately afterward, as if losing faith in her own talent. Nicholas held her and lifted her chin up to face him, “Hey, don't make me be the optimist now.” Judith giggled at his attempt to humor her, “We’ll get through these tough times together. Just like you said.” They smiled at one another when Bonnie and Amelia walked back out of the kitchen carrying plates and a couple of dish trays.

“Breakfast everyone!” Bonnie called out to everyone. “Care to help us Judith? Nicholas?”

“Yes mother,” Judith replied and took some plates from her mother. Nicholas took a couple in his paws as well.

“So glad to see you and Mr. Hopps were able to join us for this Christmas, Mrs. Hopps,” Nicholas told his mother-in-law.

“Well of course,” Bonnie replied with a smile, “It’s Judith’s turn this year after all.” 

“Yeah, and thank you for havin’ us Nicholas,” Stu added. “I’m just really sorry Bon and I couldn’t chip in more with the food besides just a few vegetables and a blueberry pie. It’s been a rough few months ever since we were forced to close down the farm. I don’t know if it’s the soot in the air or just the constant bad weather, but…” he shook his head with an apologetic sigh.

“It’s okay Mr. Hopps, I understand. Guess we’re all going through some tough times,” Nicholas said with an understanding tone. 

Stu nodded. “Bon and I are fortunate enough that our kids are all grown and able to fend for themselves even without the farm. But I only wish we could’ve been able to help you given that yours and Jude’s little ones are still well...little,” Stu said as he glanced over to Tiny Finn, who was struggling to climb onto his chair. Nicholas quickly picked up his son and helped him sit, tying a little bib around his neck. Judith meanwhile came around and took the boy’s cap and cane.

The little kit, much like his siblings, lit up at the sight of the food on the table. There was a blueberry pie which Bonnie set down on the table. A tray which had two baked potatoes, two full carrots, a spoonful of peas, about five lettuce leaves, and a single tomato sliced into ten thin slices for each member of the family. Amelia carried over another tray with a cover. She lifted the top, revealing only three cooked sardines.

The adults finished serving the food and drinks and they all took their seats. 

“Oh my! Look at all the wonderful things to eat!” chirped Tiny Finn, happy despite the meager meal. “We must thank Mr. Bogo,” he said innocently to his parents who sat beside him.

Bogo’s jaw dropped in awe. He was touched by the boy’s innocent consideration.

Nicholas and Judith looked at one another. Judith sighed reluctantly as if giving Nicholas the go ahead to supporting their son’s statement. Nicholas nodded to their son, “Couldn’t have said it better kiddo!” Nicholas raised a glass, “To Mr. Bogo, the founder of this feast.” Bonnie, Amelia, Stu, and Jonathhan all scoffed, while the children gazed at the adults in confusion.

“Nicholas sweetie,” said his mother, “Maybe it would be best if we not include him in our toast.”

Little Felicia tugged at her grandmother’s sleeve, “Why not grandma Amelia?”

“I understand mother, but it  _ is _ Christmas,” Nicholas responded, “And  _ everyone _ deserves consideration on this day,” he placed a paw at his son’s back and smiled at him. The kit smiled back at him, as if proud of his father. 

Though hesitant herself, Judith stood with her glass in paw. “I know it may be difficult to toast someone like Mr. Bogo, seeing how he is a stingy, odious, and all around unfeeling mammal.”

Bogo, shrunk with each word Judith said, more so after seeing the other adults nod in agreement. 

“But,” Judith continued, “Nicholas and Finn are right. We should remember that Mr. Bogo did give Nicholas a job. So, I’ll toast to his health for Nicholas’ sake and because it is Christmas and...I hope the rest of you can find it in your hearts to do the same.” The other adults looked at one another and sighed, giving in. Judith lifted her cup, “A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to Mr. Bogo.”

The other adults, and children all raised their glasses, “To Mr. Bogo.” 

The Wilde and Hopps families drank a sip of their respective drinks and ate. Tiny Finn was given the meaty torso of one of the sardines. He was ready to dig into it when he noticed that his father had only taken the tiny tip of the tail. Being the ever considerate boy that he was, Tiny Finn took his fish and tried to hand it to his father. Nicholas looked at him in surprise and smiled, politely denying the fish from his son. He then hugged him and they each continued eating their respective meals. 

Bogo observed the innocent child and asked, “Spirit, tell me, what will happen to Tiny Finn?”

The normally chipper chubby cheetah, frowned, “If these shadows remain unchanged, I see an empty chair where Tiny Finn once sat. And a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved.”

Bogo uncharacteristically felt his chest tighten with horror, “S-So does that mean...Finn will…”

Bogo turned to face the chubby cheetah when he felt a cold breeze brush past him, forcing him to shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes he saw that he was still in the Wilde’s home, but there was no one to be found -- not the Wildes, not the Hopps, not the chubby spirit. There was now only darkness in the simple little home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll bet a lot of you thought Finnick was going to be Tiny Finn, huh? Lol! Funny as that would be he’s not Nick and Judy’s real son...nor is he a child, so he unfortunately can’t play the role. But don’t worry he has an important role in this fic somewhere ;)
> 
> Oh, by the way, I know it's a bit unoriginal of me, but I personally really love Helthehatter’s bunny-like hybrid kit design (ie Violet Wilde), so I kind of adopted it here as what Felicia and Finn would look like. I just really love it, it's like the canon look to me for bunny-like hybrids. And I feel that if Nick and Judy could have hybrid children, this is what the bunny looking ones would look like. As for the fox ones, I kind of just reversed it in that they look more like foxes but have some subtle bunny like features. This way we have both funnies (bunny looking ones) and boxes (fox looking ones). :D


	4. The Future

Bogo's eyes widened in fear. What was going on? He looked toward the window and saw that it was dark out and the moon was full. “It's night time again. But-But how is this possible spirit?” He looked over his shoulder and saw that the large jovial cheetah was gone. “Spirit? Spirit!”

he called in a panic, “No, spirit please come back! You must tell me about Finn!”

He hyperventilated, realizing that he was all alone in the empty house. “No, no. This can't be. Spirit!” he called again as he rushed into the small kitchen in the next room. “Spirit! Wilde!” He ran back to the main room and called at the top of his lungs, “Tiny Finn! Someone! Anyone!”

The uneasy buffalo slowly backed up. “Please! What's happening?” he whimpered desperately, still walking backwards, until he bumped into something small. He let out a quiet gasp and he very slowly turned. He saw that behind him stood a small figure about the size of a child -- the size of a kit to be exact, wearing a hooded cloak of a dark purple shade.

Bogo stepped away from the figure in fear. The figure didn't move, nor did it say anything. “T-Tiny Finn?” The small figure silently shook his head in denial. “Th-Then, are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?”

The small figure nodded his head.

Bogo gulped in fear, “Spirit of the future, of all the spirits I was to encounter this night, your coming is the one I’ve feared the most. Please, tell me... what happened to Tiny Finn?”

A harsh gust of wind suddenly blew past them both. Bogo slowly opened his eyes when the wind calmed. He saw that there were lights back on in the Wilde household, and that by the window stood a forlorn Judith staring outside. “Judith Wilde?” Bogo asked.

At the dinner table, sat Bonnie, Stu, and Felicia. Felicia was helping her grandmother and grandfather crack open and peel the skin off some peanuts. James sat nearby his grandfather Jonathan, reading a book while also glancing over concernedly toward his mother from time to time. Jonathan meanwhile was teaching his grandson, Johnny-Stu, how to properly stitch up a tear in one of his pants.

A concerned Bonnie headed over to stand by her daughter. “Judith? Are you alright?”

Judith sighed, “It's getting late and...he hasn't come home yet. It feels like he's starting to walk slower and slower each day. I just don't want him to be drowning in his sorrows again like last time, huddling outside on that cold little patch because he feels so guilty about everything,” Judith's voice trembled at that last statement, as a tear threatened to stream down her face.

Bonnie placed a comforting paw on her daughter's shoulder. “Nicholas probably just didn't want him to be alone, dear. I know he's taken what happened very hard, but he knows that he has the rest of you to look after. I don't think he’d endanger his own health like that again.” Bonnie smiled.

Judith smiled back, but frowned again, “Still, that was a very frightening night. I thought he would never come home. And then...I would have already lost two.” Judith hugged her arms tightly, as her breath hitched and a tear streamed down her cheek.

“Two?” Bogo asked with worry, “What does she mean by that? Lost two what?” he desperately asked the spirit, who merely pointed back toward the scene before them. Bogo obeyed and returned his attention back to them.

Bonnie placed her arms around her daughter's, “Shh, shh,” the elder bunny gently shushed her with motherly care, “There, there dear. I know Nicholas is unlike your father in that your father wears his emotions on his sleeve. But even if Nicholas bottles up and hides his emotions, we all know that he feels guilty over something that wasn't his fault. He may not want to accept or believe that right now, but he will. Just give him time. He promised you that he’d never endanger himself like that again and knowing how much he loves you and the children, I’m more than certain he means it. Nicholas will be fine, you’ll see.” Bonnie gave her a reassuring smile.

Judith nodded with an accompanying sniffle. She wiped away at a lone tear and managed a meek smile, “Thanks mother. I’m really glad you and father are here.”

“Of course dear,” Bonnie replied.

“I just feel bad for Jeremy and Lulu. I know this was their year to have you and father over for Christmas,” Judith said.

“Don’t worry about that. Your brother and sister understand why we felt we had to come here again this year. We promised them that we’d visit them on the 26th and 27th respectively, to make it up to them.”

Judith nodded understandingly. 

“Any sign of him yet?” Amelia asked, walking out of the kitchen. She approached the two does.

“No, not yet,” Judith replied.

Amelia stood beside them at the window. “I hope he comes home soon. I’m getting worried.”

“I know Mrs. Wilde, I am too,” Judith gazed back out -- the only movement she saw was that of other mammals walking around and of gentle snow falling. She sighed worriedly when she felt a tug at her dress’ skirt.

It was little Felicia standing by her leg, “Mama? When is Papa coming home?” 

Though Judith wasn’t certain herself, she simply replied, “Your father’s just running late again, Felicia. He’ll be home soon.”

“Is it because of Finn?” asked the small kit. 

“Yes,” she replied forlornly.

Before the kit could ask anymore questions, the front door opened. 

“Nicholas!” Judith exclaimed as she ran to him. “Where were you? Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said with a reassuring smile, though it was evident from his pinkish-red eyes that he had been crying. “I’m sorry if I took so long. I just wanted to spend a little extra time with him so he wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. After that, I decided to go to church to listen to some of the hymns in his place. I know he always used to like listening to them on Christmas Day.”

Judith smiled gently up to him, caressing his cheek, “I know he did. Thank you for going in his place, sweetheart.”

Nicholas nodded, his eyes growing a little glassy. “I…” he cleared his throat to prevent his voice from breaking, “I-I...I think I’m going to...go sit over there by the fire.”

Judith and the others watched him walk over to the chimney, all of them keeping a close eye on him but not one of them saying a word. He appeared okay, but there was something off about his step that made him look so hollow and dead inside.

Nicholas stopped by the chimney when he reached an empty chair that was sitting to one side of it. Beside the chair, there rested a small wooden crutch without an owner, carefully preserved -- just as the spirit had foretold.

Bogo laid eyes on it and felt his heart sink, “No…” he whispered quietly.

Nicholas stared quietly at the small crutch for a moment, then very slowly reached toward it with trembling paws. He took it into his shaking paws and stared at it longer, bringing it up close to his chest. Not a second later, he couldn’t take it anymore. His breathing became extremely erratic and his breath gave a violent hitch as he collapsed down on his knees to the floor, clutching the tiny crutch tightly against his chest, just over his broken heart.

“Nicholas!” 

“Son!” 

Cried Judith and Jonathan respectively, as they and the rest of their family dropped what they were doing and mad dashed over to Nicholas’ side. “Nicholas,” said Judith as she reached him first. Nicholas, still holding the crutch in one paw, quickly threw his arms around his wife’s waist and buried his face against her stomach. 

“It’s my fault!” he wailed against her. His eyes streaming with tears. 

She instinctively wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, “No, no, don’t say that! It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is…” he wailed again, tightening his arms around her, “I failed him. I couldn’t save him. I should have...I should have...I should have done everything to save him and I didn’t! I should have hustled! Pick-pocketed! Done something! But I didn’t!...I didn’t…” he sobbed against her. 

Bogo watched him somberly, “Wilde…” 

He had never seen his normally cheerful employee look like this -- so broken and so fragile.

Nicholas sobbed, still clutching on tightly to his wife. Judith, who had now started crying herself after seeing her husband like this, did her best to comfort him between an equally broken heart and tears. “You did what you could.”

Nicholas shook his head, wiping his tears against her dress, “It wasn’t enough…” he croaked, “I should have done more...I should’ve...It’s all my fault...It’s all my fault…!”

Judith’s breath hitched as she brought his face up to hers, “No it’s not! It’s not!” she sobbed, her forehead pressed against his. 

“It’s my fault…” Nicholas whimpered once more as they cried to one another’s faces. 

The rest of their family couldn’t hold back their tears any longer and all huddled close around the two, hugging them as tight as they could, sobbing along with them.

Bogo kept his glassy eyes on his distraught employee, who kept crying endlessly. The cape buffalo hyperventilated, taking a couple of steps back in denial, “No, no. This can’t be happening!” He gripped at his head and then turned to the small spirit, grabbing him by his miniature shoulders and shaking him, “Spirit! Please tell me this isn’t happening! Tell me this all a dream and nothing more! Tiny Finn is still alive somewhere! Isn’t he? Isn’t he?!”

A harsh wind blew, blowing the spirit away as nothing more than an empty cloak in the wind. The wind grew more violent, forcing Bogo to close his eyes. 

When the wind passed and the snow cleared, Bogo found himself in a cemetery. Before him, lay a small grave, where the tombstone read,  _ ‘TINY’ FINN TIBERIUS WILDE (1838-1844) _

“No!” Bogo wailed, falling to his knees. It was true, the boy was dead. That sweet innocent little kit who had so much mercy in his kind heart for Bogo -- despite how cruel the buffalo was to his father -- was dead.  _ DEAD _ .

Bogo couldn’t believe it. How could such a horrible thing be true? Bogo legitimately found himself crying over the little kit’s grave. “How could I be so cruel to let this happen?” he asked himself as a tear streamed down his face.

Someone approached Bogo from behind. It was the small, cloaked spirit. Bogo sniffled and wiped away a tear, “Spirit, I didn’t want this to happen. Tell me these events can yet be changed.”

Bogo and the spirit’s attention was deviated toward some nearby laughter. A few graves away from them, a group of three brown weasels were shoveling dirt inside a rather large grave site. “Hahaha!” they guffawed, “I’ve never seen a funeral like this one!” said one weasel with a bowler hat and green overcoat.

“Aye, no mourners, no friends to bid him farewell,” concurred another weasel with a newsies cap that hid his eyes.

“You think that’s bad?” added a bug eyed weasel by the name of Duke Weaselton. “I swiped this off of him.” The bug eyed weasel held out a gold ring with the initials, ‘E.B.’ engraved on them.

Newsies cap weasel lifted the cap from his eyes as both he and the bowler weasel stared at the ring in awe. “Oy! Is that real gold you got there Duke?”

“Did you really swipe that off his dead carcass?” asked bowler weasel.

“You better believe it! I heard this guy was a real cheapskate in life, but it’s nice to know he’s become real generous in death! Hahaha!” laughed the bug eyed weasel. The other weasel’s joined in on the laughter.

“Oy fellas! How’s ‘bout we rest for a minute a’fore we fill it in, eh?” asked the bowler weasel. 

“In the meantime, how ‘bout you treat us to some drinks, Duke?” asked the newsies weasel.

“Drinks? With this baby I could buy the pub!” declared a smug Duke. 

“Why not?” said the bowler weasel. “We got time. It’s not like he’s goin’ nowheres. Hahahahaha!” the three weasels guffawed and left the open grave site. 

Bogo and the small hooded spirit stood there watching them go. A curious Bogo stepped closer to the deep hole and peeked inside, “Spirit? Who-Whose lonely grave is this?” 

“Who’s do ya think it is?” asked the small spirit with a deep masculine voice that was far too deep to match the small child like size of the spirit. 

Bogo gasped, shaken by the sudden booming voice and stepped back, his foot slipping against the edge of the hole! He fell in, but not before gripping onto a thick tree root about a quarter of the way in. The terrified buffalo held on for dear life as he looked back down the hole and saw that it somehow became much, much steeper than it was before -- possibly even hundreds of feet deep.

The small spirit, removed his hood and revealed that he was a dwarf fennec fox. He looked down at Bogo with little to no care.

“Spirit! Help me! Please! Help me out of this unmarked grav--!”

The small fennec fox waved an arm over the tombstone, causing the dark shadows that covered it to move away and reveal the name marked on it. Bogo saw that the name engraved on the tombstone was:  _ EBENEEZER BOGO  _

Bogo’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped in horror. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, “What? No. No that can’t be! There must be some mistake!”

“You sure about that?” asked the spirit, “Seems pretty clear to me that this is  _ your _ grave,  _ Ebeneezer Bogo _ .” 

Just then, the echoing creak of an opening casket caught Bogo’s attention. He glanced down and saw that the wooden casket down below had indeed opened up all the way. Out from it, tall, bright, and fiery flames shot up at him, clawing at him, desperate to drag him down to his infernal punishment. 

“No!” Bogo screamed in horror. “Spirit! Please! Help me! I don’t want to die!”

“Seems a little too late for that, don’t ya think?” said the spirit, pointing a thumb toward Bogo’s headstone. 

“No!” Bogo shut his eyes, refusing to look at the name on the tombstone any further. “I don’t want that!”

“Well what do you want?” asked the spirit, pacing around the edge of the hole. “You can’t take your money down there with ya if that’s what you’re tryin’ to tell me.”

“I don’t want my money! I...I’m sorry!” Bogo cried with his eyes still closed. 

“What was that? Couldn’t hear you. Small ears y’know,” said the fennec fox sarcastically as he pointed to his large ears.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for all I’ve done! I don’t want these shadows to be what is destined! Please! Please tell me that these are only the shadows of what may be rather than what will be!” The root Bogo was clinging to came a bit loose, causing him to move a couple of inches down. He held on tightly for dear life and tucked his legs in to prevent the fire from hitting his feet. “I-I mean, if a mammal were to change his life, then his life’s journey could also change! Please spirit! Say it so!”

“Do you ask me that only b’cause you’re afraid for yourself? Did you forget how your selfish ways affected the Wilde’s?!” scolded the spirit.

The root Bogo held onto, loosened a little more. He gasped in horror as he almost lost his grip, “No! No of course not! I haven’t forgotten Tiny Finn or the rest of the Wildes! I don’t want this horrible future for sweet little Finn or his family!” The root gave in a little more, “Aah! Help me spirit!”

“Help? You want help now? After you denied it to so many animals!”

The root further loosened, “I-I know I did! I was wrong! I was wrong about everything! I never wanted this future for Tiny Finn!”

“You sure it’s not the one you wanted? The kid was poor and part rabbit. And I could’ve sworn you said somethin’ along the lines of…” the fennec fox placed his hood over his head and brought it back down, morphing his face from his own to Bogo’s. He spoke to Bogo in the buffalo’s own voice, “ _ ‘If they would rather die, then they best do it fast and decrease the surplus population. Most notably you pesky hares and rabbits who don't stop overpopulating society enough as it is!’ _ ”

“Aah!” Bogo yelped in horror as he released the root with one of his hooves. As a result, he now dangled with one arm. This forced him to take a good look at the ravenous flames awaiting him down below. The spirit lifted and lowered his hood again, morphing his face back to a fennec fox’s. 

“Please spirit!” Bogo cried, sincerely and desperately, “Please hear me! I am not the mammal I was! I will not be the mammal I would’ve been were it not for you and your fellow spirits! Why show me this if I’m past all hope! Take pity good spirit!! Assure me that I might change these shadows you’ve shown me by an altered life!!” The root gave way more and more, “I’ll change!!!” The spirit walked away as if unconvinced.

The root completely gave way and Bogo fell along with it, “I’LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaange…………….!!!!!” he screamed as he fell down, down, down, into the fiery red smoke of the awaiting fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *sniff* You don’t know how much it hurt to write that scene with the Wilde’s. TwT
> 
> Plus, I just realized that Nick’s family would be even further doomed in this future if Bogo died as he was the only one willing to give Nick a job. O.O


	5. God Bless Us, Everyone!

“Spirit!” cried Bogo as he wrestled and kicked around in his blanket, “Spirit! Get me out! Get me out! Please! I’ll change! I’ll--” he rolled around and tangled himself around his bed’s curtains, tugging violently at the rings at the curtain rod, until they snapped off! 

_ THUD! _

Bogo fell off his bed, “Ow,” he groaned as he massaged his head, “My head.” He looked around his surroundings and realized that he was back in his bedroom, “What in the--?!” He immediately stood, untangling the curtain and blanket from himself. He pressed his hooves against his chest. Yes, yes, there was no doubt about it -- he was alive!!!

A large smile immediately came to his face, “I’m alive. Hahahahaha!” he gave a boisterous, jovial laugh, “I’m alive!”

At that moment, the church’s bells rang, welcoming the new Christmas morning. “Could it be?” A happy Bogo rushed to the window and yanked open the wooden shutters, practically breaking them off the hinges. 

He smiled wide when he saw that it was morning -- Christmas morning that is! And what a gloriously beautiful morning it was! He could see that down below there were children playing in the snow, mammals singing Christmas carols, and mammals walking around with gifts and greeting one another with joyful, “Merry Christmas”, greetings! It was just as gorgeous a morning as when the Ghost of Christmas Present showed it to him.

There was no doubt about it, “It’s Christmas morning! I haven’t missed it!” cheered a relieved Bogo as tears of joy nearly threatened to leave his eyes. “The spirits have given me another chance!” He yelled out his window, not caring who heard him.

The happy buffalo dashed toward his coat rack and immediately tied the scarf that was hanging on it around his neck -- with the coat rack still attached to it. “I know just what I’ll do, hehe! They’ll be so surprised,” he chuckled with joyful cheer. In his ecstatic rush, he didn’t realize when it was that he stepped on his favorite top hat. He picked it up with a slight frown, “Mm, look at that. I stepped on my hat. What a wonderful day!” he chortled, not caring about his material possessions at the moment. There were more important things to be done!

“Oh, there’s so much to do! So much to do!” he exclaimed excitedly as he finally removed the coat rack from his back and grabbed his coat. He put his coat over his nightshirt and headed out the door. He stopped for a moment, as if realizing that something was off about what he had just done. He ran back up the stairs to his bedroom, “Am I mad? I can’t go out looking like this?!” In order to mend the situation, Bogo just grabbed his favorite cane and stood tall like a dignified gentlemammal. “There, that’s better.”

He ran back out the door.

Right as Bogo made his way down, a familiar hare and vixen couple made their way down his neighborhood after having collected charity donations from all the nearby businesses. They stopped for a moment, to allow a couple of poor raccoon kits to slide past them on a brand new sled -- they were very likely children who had benefited from the Zootopia Charitable Foundation’s toy donations. The two smiled at the children playing, proud of their organization’s work. 

Caught in the moment of the children’s merriment, Jack wrapped an arm around his wife and pressed a paw at her stomach. Though she wasn’t showing yet, it appeared that the two might be expecting their own kits sometime soon.

“Merry Christmas, to one and all!” they heard a familiar voice cheer behind them. It was Bogo, the buffalo who had so rudely kicked them out of this office just yesterday. Bogo spotted them and smiled, “Wait, I know you two!”

Jack and Skye stood on their guard. Jack placed a protective arm in front of his wife, while Skye glared daggers at the buffalo. Bogo approached them, “Yes, you’re the hare and vixen that came to my shop yesterday. The ones who were looking for donations!”

“Yes, we are,” said Jack with his ears pulled back, “Can we help you?”

“Indeed you can my good hare! And let me start off by saying that I’d sincerely like to apologize for my crude behavior yesterday. I was not in the right mind set.”

“That’s an understatement,” scoffed Skye under her breath.

“I suppose it is, isn’t it?” Bogo chuckled, overhearing the vixen.

Skye and Jack’s eyes widened in shock that he had heard her and was not the least bit angry.

“In any case, I’d like to make it up by giving a handsome donation to the Zootopia Charitable Foundation!” he grabbed the hare’s hat clean off his head and poured gold coins into it. He placed it back on the hare’s head, dropping several coins. 

Skye and Jack’s jaws dropped. “Oh my! There must be at least twenty gold pieces here!” Skye exclaimed in surprise. 

“Not enough?” the generous buffalo asked with a smile, “Here you go. Let’s make it fifty pieces then.” He opened his coat and pulled out a bag of gold coins, handing it to the hare.

The hare was speechless, “Uh...Th-That’s quite generous Mr. Bogo. It’s--”

“Still not enough! Haha, you drive a hard bargain,” he reached into his coat again and pulled out a few more bags, tossing them right to the hare and vixen. “Here you are! One hundred gold pieces! And not a penny more!” he chuckled happily. “Isn’t life grand?” he asked the stunned couple.

The two blinked as if their brains were still trying to catch up with everything, but they eventually managed a smile. “Y-Yes, I suppose it is,” replied the vixen.

“Haha, you two make a lovely couple and I hope you get to having kits some day! I have an employee who’s in a similar relationship to your own and he has the absolute most precious hybrid kits I’ve ever seen. Can’t have enough kits, I always say! So have as many little blessings as you can and populate this God forsaken world with more generous creatures such as yourselves!” Bogo declared with a giddy chuckle, “Merry Christmas to you!” he left, humming happily with a kick of his heels.

“Yes, yes, we will!” Skye called out to the buffalo, while pressing a paw at her stomach.

“Yes, and a Merry Christmas to you!” Jack added just as happy as he was surprised by the buffalo’s sudden change of heart regarding hare populations.

Bogo continued his Merry way down the street, greeting everyone who came his way with a tip of his hat and a, “Merry Christmas!”

He kept this up until he bumped into a couple of mammals who were coming out of a shop, carrying some gifts. “Oof!” exclaimed both parties as gifts scattered all over the ground. “Oh, I’m so sorry,” said the familiar young cape buffalo, despite not being at fault.

“No, no it was entirely my fault,” Bogo replied, crouching down to help collect the fallen gifts, “Here, let me help--” Bogo paused when he took a good look at the young buffalo’s face. “Fred?”

The young buffalo looked up at him, “Uncle Bogo?”

“Fred!” Bogo exclaimed excitedly and lifted the younger cape buffalo back up to his feet with a big bear hug, “My dear favorite nephew!”

“G-Good day to you too, uncle,” strained the younger buffalo. Bogo set him down to let him breath.

“How are you dear boy? Good?” Bogo asked him happily.

“Yes, I’m fine” Fred replied, eyeing the older buffalo with confusion. “Um...are you?”

“Never better nephew!” Bogo declared happily, “Getting in some Christmas shopping I see and oh--!” Bogo took notice of a young female cape buffalo that was accompanying Fred. She looked about as confused about the whole situation as Fred did. “I take it this radiant beauty is your wife?”

Fred smiled, “Oh, yes. This is my wife, Clara. Clara, this is my uncle, Ebeneezer Bogo.”

Clara smiled politely to Bogo and reached out to shake his hoof, “Hello Mr. Bogo, it’s a pleasure.”

“Fred you old rascal you, she’s absolutely stunning!” Bogo told his nephew. Bogo didn’t shake hooves with the girl. Instead, he pulled her in for a big hug!

Clara giggled, “Oh my, you’re not at all how Fred described you to be.”

“Oh? And how did my nephew describe me?” Bogo asked.

“Ah, honey,” Fred interrupted before she could answer, “I don’t think that would...uh would be a very good idea.”

“It’s alright Fred,” Bogo said reassuringly. “I imagine he told you that I’m a cheap and selfish old miser who hates Christmas?”

Clara’s eyes widened at how accurate he was at describing exactly what Fred had said about him, “Uh...well, yes.”

Bogo laughed, which caused Fred to glance over at his wife with a very confused shrug. Bogo calmed his laughter but kept his cheer just the same, “Yes, yes, that’s me to a tee alright.”

“But, you don’t seem cheap or selfish at all Mr. Bogo,” said Clara, “Why you actually seem quite pleasant and...happy today for a mammal who hates Christmas.”

“Well, that’s because I  _ am _ happy and...I’d like to start anew with Christmas. I’d like to join you both for Christmas dinner if your offer still stands nephew.”

Fred’s mouth gaped and he stammered with a bewildered yet immensely excited smile, “Y-Yes, yes! We’d be absolutely honored to have you over uncle! We will be dining at five.”

“Wonderful,” Bogo smiled and offered his nephew his hoof. His nephew returned his smile in kind and took his uncle’s hoof, “Merry Christmas Fred.”

“Merry Christmas Uncle Bogo,” Fred gave his uncle’s hoof a proud, firm shake.

“Merry Christmas Clara,” Bogo said with a nod. 

“Merry Christmas Mr. Bogo.”

He began walking again when he suddenly remembered something, “Oh! Before I forget,” he reached into his coat, “Here you go.” He handed Fred a bag of money. “Just in case I accidentally damaged some of your gifts.”

“Oh, well, thank you uncle,” Fred smiled, remembering about his gifts. He collected them back up and Bogo was back on his way.

“Merry Christmas again you two! I shall be over later this evening!” Bogo called back to them.

Fred and Clara waved at him, “Good-bye uncle! And Merry Christmas!”

As Bogo disappeared from sight, Clara turned to Fred, “Why was he in his nightshirt?”

Fred chuckled with a shrug, “I guess my uncle has always been a bit peculiar.”

Children played and ran down the street when Bogo stepped outside of a toy shop, carrying a rather large bag. The children nearly bumped into Bogo but he evaded them. He didn’t mind though as he gave a good hearted chuckle. “What darling little ones.” 

He readjusted the large bag over his shoulder and hummed happily as he headed toward his destination.

A few moments later, he found himself outside the Wilde’s home. He chuckled quietly to himself, “This is going to be rich!” 

He wanted to laugh with excitement but he cleared his throat to compose himself. “Remember to stay in character,” he told himself as he took a deep breath and approached the door. He couldn’t help himself and chuckled a little more to get it out of his system. He cleared his throat once more and stood upright with his old sour frown plastered on his face. He knocked on the door. A second later, Nicholas opened the door.

“Whoa-ho!” Nicholas jumped back, holding his heart in horror when he saw that it was his boss at the door. And by the look on his face, he did NOT look happy to see him, “Uh...uh...M-Mr. Bogo! What brings  _ you  _ here?” he stammered nervously, “I see you’ve been doing some Christmas shopping by the looks of it. Hope you got everything you wanted.”

“Mm,” Bogo huffed, literally staring Nicholas down.

“Uh...just so you know, I-I was just about to head to work, but seeing how this was the first time I’ve ever gotten the chance to sit down and have Christmas Breakfast with my family, it was a little difficult for me to head out soon--” Bogo just barged in around the fox, “Won’t you come in?”

Judith and their children were collected together when Bogo approached them. Judith pulled her children away, except for Tiny Finn, who refused to move. He just innocently stared up at the large buffalo. 

Bogo noticed the child and he had to fight the urge to pick him up and cry with joy upon seeing that he was still alive. Instead, Bogo huffed and set the bag down, “I have a few choice words to say to you Wilde!” a small teddy bear plopped out of the bag when Bogo set it down. Tiny Finn noticed it and smiled up at Bogo. Bogo quickly swiped it from the ground and stuffed it in his coat pocket, hoping no one else had noticed it. 

“But sir, it’s Christmas Day,” Nicholas tried to reason with him.

“I don’t need to hear excuses Wilde!”

Finn reached up to Bogo’s pocket and peeked inside at the teddy bear. He smiled at it, happy that his little emerald eyes didn’t deceive him. Bogo acted quickly and stuffed the bear back into the bag before the curious kit inquired any further. He tied the bag with a loose knot.

That didn’t stop the kit however, the second the buffalo looked away, he curiously approached the bag and began trying to untie it.

Bogo then approached Nicholas, looming over him with an angry scowl, “And that’s another thing! You can forget about showing up to work today or any other Christmas Day after that! Because as of today, I  _ swear _ to you that this will be the _ last _ Christmas you ever work for me!”

Nicholas gulped in horror. Was he being  _ fired _ ?! And in front of his family?!

Judith angrily tried to approach them, but her mother grabbed her arm before she could intervene.

“I mean it Wilde, you’ve given me no alternative but to--” Bogo snickered, breaking character.

Nicholas raised a confused brow.

“Sorry,” Bogo cleared his throat, resisting the urge to laugh, “As I was saying,” he turned the scowl back on, “You’ve given me no alternative…” Bogo couldn’t help it, he began to flat out laugh.

Nicholas stepped away from him and eyed the buffalo with the most puzzled expression he’s ever had. Judith moved over by her husband and gave him a look that said, ‘is this normal?’

Nicholas shrugged in response and began to grow very uncomfortable at the laughing buffalo. He turned to his wife and whispered, “Carrots, run over to the nearest police officer and tell him we have a mad buffalo in our home.”

The chuckling Bogo finally managed to compose himself. “Sorry about that, but I couldn’t resist playing you Wilde.”

Nicholas and Judith glanced at one another then back at the buffalo, “Playing?”

“Yes,” Bogo laughed, “You should have seen the look on your face. You really thought I was going to fire you, didn’t you? Hahaha!”

Nicholas and Judith blinked in surprise, “So you’re not firing me?” Nicholas asked.

“No,” Bogo chuckled, placing a hoof on Nicholas’ shoulder, “I’m here to give you--”

“Toys!” shouted Tiny Finn in excitement when he finally managed to get the bag open.

“Yes, toys,” chuckled Bogo, “No, no, no,” he stammered, trying to correct himself. “I’m giving you a raise! And I’m making you my partner,” Bogo said sincerely.

Nicholas’ jaw hanged. As did Judith’s. They looked at each other then back at Bogo. “Uh...S-Say that again?” Nicholas stuttered, his brain struggling to register what he just heard. 

“Keep up Wilde,” Bogo gave his back a good natured bump, “I said I’m giving you a raise, and I’m making you my business partner.”

“P-P-Partner?!” Nicholas exclaimed in shock and joy.

His and Judith’s parents beamed with joy for their son/son-in-law. His children meanwhile were digging into the bag, picking out toys to play with.

“Should they be in there?” Nicholas asked, pointing toward his children.

“Of course,” replied a happy Bogo. “I bought those specifically for them.”

Nicholas exhaled a laugh, he still couldn’t believe that this was real, “Mr. Bogo, I...I-I don’t know what to say!”

“Say you’ll take the offer. After all, you’ve earned it...” Bogo extended a hoof to the fox, “Partner.”

Nicholas smiled over to Judith, who smiled back proudly at her husband. Nicholas shook Bogo’s hoof, “Thank you, sir. Uh...I mean, partner!”

Bogo nodded. A happy Nicholas exhaled another laugh and in his excitement turned to his wife and lifted her by the waist, causing the bunny to squeal in delight as he spun with her.

“Mrs. Wilde,” Bogo said, referring to Judith. Nicholas set her down so Bogo can speak with her.

“Yes?” Judith replied.

“It has come to my understanding that you and your father-in-law are in the tailoring business. Is that correct?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Well, I see that you have a suit lying over there that appears to be around my size and…” he gestured at his current attire, “I don’t seem to be properly dressed. I was wondering if I might try it on?”

“Oh, yes! Yes!” she shouted excitedly and rushed over to fetch it. She handed it over to Bogo.

The buffalo took it and tried it on over his nightshirt. He tucked the nightshirt into the pants. It was a perfect fit! “Incredible! It’s almost as if this was specifically tailored with me in mind. You’ve calculated my measurements quite perfectly!” Bogo said, admiring the suit.

“Thank you,” said Judith with a smile.

“Mrs. Wilde, how would you and your father-in-law like to go into business with me?”

“Business?” Judith asked as Jonathan walked over to stand beside her. “You mean, you’d like to invest in us?”

“Yes,” replied the buffalo, “Talent like this shouldn’t be denied to the rest of the world. That and I could use a skilled tailoress and tailor to design all of my future suits if they are to be of this remarkable caliber.”

Judith and her father-in-law exchanged eager glances. “We would be honored Mr. Bogo,” said the elder fox.

“Excellent, and I’d like to start our new partnership by first purchasing this fine suit from you two,” said Bogo holding onto the lapel of his new coat.

“You don’t have to do that Mr. Bogo, you’ve given us so much already,” replied Judith with a sweet smile. “You can consider that a Christmas gift from all of us to you for being so kind and generous,” Bogo felt a tender warmth in his heart. It had been so long since anyone had given him a Christmas gift. And until this day, no one had ever considered him generous. 

It felt good.

Bogo’s lip puckered, touched. But he fought the urge to cry tears of joy. Instead, he just said a simple, “Thank you, Mrs. Wilde.”

“Please, call me Judith,” she told the buffalo as she offered him her paw.

Bogo shook her paw with a nod, “Very well then, Judith.” Bogo looked up, turning his attention to Judith’s parents in the distance. “You know I support our local agricultural workers and I’m also in the business of purchasing suitable farming land. If your parents are ever in need of my help regarding something of that nature, I might be able to pull some strings and help them with that.” 

Judith grinned from ear to ear, “Can you really? My parents lost their farm a few months ago due to the soot that polluted the sky and land.”

“Well then, I suppose I can pull some strings,” Bogo winked playfully, “I just purchased some fertile land recently and I’ve yet to find someone with more than enough experience to till the land.”

A happy Judith turned to her parents who were beaming with hope. “Th-That would be really helpful Mr. Bogo,” said a happy and hopeful Stu.

“Then consider that the site of your new farm, my good sir,” Bogo nodded happily.

Stu teared up with joy, “Hear that Bon, we’re gettin’ our farm back! It’s a miracle! It’s--” he sniffled, his emotional state overpowering him. “Oh cripes, here come the waterworks…” he began sobbing into his wife’s shoulder.

“Oh Stu pull it together.” Bonnie just rolled her eyes and patted her husband’s back. “Thank you Mr. Bogo. Please, forgive him, things have just been a bit difficult since we lost the farm.”

“I understand,” said Bogo, already knowing about their financial troubles.

A still in awe Nicholas approached his boss, or rather -- his new partner, “Mr. Bogo, I...I-I really don’t know how to thank you for all that you’re doing for my family.”

“Don’t thank me yet Wilde. My gifts don’t end there,” Bogo opened the front door of the small house and whistled over to some unknown mammals, “Alright! You may bring those in now!”

Two wolves came in carrying the large salmon dinner from the window display at the food shop from Bogo’s encounter with the Ghost of Christmas Present. Behind them, a chubby fox and a black sheep entered, carrying the large carrot cake from the same shop.

Nicholas, Judith’s and their entire family’s jaws hanged. They couldn’t believe their eyes.

“I-Is that all for us?” Nicholas asked.

“You better believe it Wilde. I wanted to be certain your family would have a delicious Christmas feast. You have growing children after all, they must be well nourished if they are to grow big and strong.”

Nicholas turned to Bogo with his jaw still agape, but curled into a puzzled smile. “I--How--Why?” Nicholas stuttered. He took a breath and collected his thoughts, “Okay! Who are you and what have you done to the real Bogo?” he asked with his trademark half-lidded playful smirk. “Because there is no way the real Bogo would’ve just out of the blue, given me a raise and partnership, given my wife and father the investment opportunity of a lifetime, given my children dozens of new toys, given my in-laws a brand new farm and land, and given my entire family a full Christmas dinner that is sure to last us for days, all on the same day. And much less on Christmas Day of all days.”

Bogo chuckled humored. “Well let’s just say the old Bogo realized that he had been a bit of a... _ buffalo butt _ , for not rewarding you with all that you’ve earned over the years. Wouldn’t you say so Wilde?” Bogo nudged him with his elbow with a laugh.

Nicholas glanced over to Judith who returned to her husband’s side. The young fox gave her a mortified look that said, ‘how did he know I called him that?’ Nicholas just played along, hoping that the buffalo wouldn’t notice, “Uh, yeah hehe. Buffalo butt, th-that’s a good one.”

“Seriously though Wilde,” Bogo spoke sincerely, “I was unreasonably cruel to you for so many years and...I’ve unfairly judged you solely based on what you are and...and for that I’m sincerely sorry. You’re a fine employee and perhaps the best employee I’ve could have ever had the pleasure of being blessed with.” Nicholas smiled appreciatively at the buffalo, “And just as you were an exemplary employee, I know you will also be an outstanding partner.”

Judith snuggled up to Nicholas, proud of him. Nicholas meanwhile nodded, touched by the buffalo’s words. “Thank you Bogo.”

Jonathan with Amelia snuggled together, as did Bonnie and Stu. They couldn’t have been more happy or proud for their son/son-in-law. Or more thankful for Mr. Bogo.

The children meanwhile, giggled in the distance, picking out new toys to play with. Felicia picked out a bunny doll, James a toy boat, Johnny-Stu a train, and Tiny Finn the teddy bear that Bogo had earlier. The small crippled kit, limped over to Bogo and lifted his arms up to the buffalo. 

Bogo smiled at the boy and picked him up. Bogo turned back to Nicholas with the kit in his arms and said, “Merry Christmas Nicholas.”

The happy kit then threw his tiny arms around the buffalo’s thick neck and said, “And God bless us, everyone!”

Tiny Finn’s brothers and sister ran to Bogo, who took a seat in a nearby rocking chair. The kits sat on his lap and showed off their new toys. Bogo giggled happily and placed his top hat atop of Tiny Finn’s head. The hat covered almost all of the small kit’s body. At first Bogo was concerned, but then the kit popped his little smiling face from under it, adjusting it so it would fit as well as it could.

The other children grew a lot more comfortable and they all hugged Bogo, thankful for the toys and for the nice things he had done for their father and family.

An equally thankful Nicholas wrapped an arm around Judith’s shoulders and the two watched the happy scene as a now kindhearted Bogo smiled back.

It was then clear that though he had not lived the kindest life of any mammal, he had shown a willingness to change for the better and did so magnificently so.

Bogo proved that he was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Finn, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a mammal, as the good old city of Zootopia knew, or any other good old city, town, or burrow, in the good old world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Joy to the children,
> 
> Far and near
> 
> What a wondrous time of year,
> 
> Isn’t it just grand to say,
> 
> Merry, Merry Christmas
> 
> Merry, Merry Christmas
> 
> Merry, Merry Christmas
> 
> Merry, Merry Christmas
> 
> Oh what a Merry Christmas Day!
> 
> Just wanted to include this song here. It’s the one used at the end of Mickey's Christmas Carol :)  
> Though this is the end to the original story, I decided to include a new Epilogue, hope you enjoy! :D


	6. Epilogue

_ Zootopia 1856 (13 Years Later) _

A sixty-seven year old Bogo made his way across town with his cane in one hoof and a bouquet of flowers in the other. He hadn’t aged too much, but his fur was a shade lighter and he now had some noticeable gray hairs at the top of his head and chin, and he began wearing his reading glasses on a day to day basis. It was a beautiful and snowy Christmas Eve, as was evident by all the festive Christmas decorations hanging on the street lights and buildings. 

“Merry Christmas,” other mammals greeted him and he in turn returned the greeting with just as much gusto. Yes, he had indeed kept his promise to the spirits to honor the Christmas season and his fellow mammal. He didn't view it as a chore, he was proud to have changed his ways. He certainly was happier.

Though where he was heading, was anything but a happy place. He had arrived at his destination -- the cemetery. He took a deep breath and went in. He searched around for a particular grave until he found the one he was looking for. 

Bogo stood before it, with the bouquet still in his hooves. He sighed sadly, “I know I say this to you every time I come visit you, but...I’m sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you. I always thought that money was more important than those around me and... I’m afraid that I had my change of heart when it was too late. But, I suppose I do have you to thank for helping me become a better mammal. You were so small in size, but you made a big difference in this old buffalo’s life.” Bogo crouched down and placed the bouquet of flowers before the grave. 

The tombstone read: 'DAWN BELLWETHER’.

“I apologize again for not obeying your burial request and for...having you buried at sea,” he said with an embarrassed rub of his neck, “I wish I could go back and change that, but I was still a cruel mammal by the time you passed. I know this plot is a sorry excuse for your family's mausoleum, but I felt that even in death, you deserved to start anew. I did have a commemorative plaque placed there in your honor however.” Bogo paused for a moment and sighed, “I hope you can forgive me for all the mistakes I’ve made. Just as I hope you can forgive me for putting you through that sham of a marriage we had. Though we had much in common at the time, we never truly connected further than business partners. Nor did we ever love one another, and for that I’m sorry.” Bogo stood silent for a moment. “I hope things have gotten better for you on the other side. And even though you hated the holidays as much as I did, I hope you have a Merry Christmas.” Bogo gently nodded at the tombstone and left.

As he left the cemetery, he passed by a young happy wolf couple in their late teens/early twenties. The two stopped by a shop and kissed before they dashed eagerly into the shop, paw in paw. Bogo sighed quietly, something appeared to be troubling his mind.

He finally arrived at his counting house where his business partner, Nicholas Wilde -- now middle aged but still plenty youthful looking -- was helping out an otter couple in their mid sixties to pay off the mortgage on their home. “Alright Mr. and Mrs. Otterton, everything seems to be all set with your final payment.”

“Thank you Nicholas,” said Mrs. Otterton.

Mr. Otterton nodded, “Most other counting houses have such horrible interest rates. We were afraid we wouldn’t have been able to pay it off in our lifetime, but you and Mr. Bogo made it possible for us. Thank you.”

Mr. and Mrs. Otterton shook Nicholas’ paw. “How could I not help you out? The minute your sons married Judith's younger sisters, you two became family.” Nicholas looked past the otters and saw Bogo. “Hey there Bogo, I was just helping the Otterton’s pay off their final mortgage payment.”

“Hello Mr. Bogo,” greeted Mrs. Otterton. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas to both of you. I’m glad to hear you finished off your payments. And just in time for Christmas I might add,” commented Bogo.

Mrs. Otterton giggled happily, “Yes, it’s quite a Christmas gift for us.”

Mr. Otterton nodded and wrapped an arm over his wife’s shoulders. Bogo observed the tender act of affection. “You two make such a lovely couple. How long have you two been married?”

“We’ve been married for thirty-seven years,” answered Mr. Otterton.

“Thirty-seven years,” Bogo nodded. “That’s quite a feat.”

“I’ll say,” responded Nicholas, “That’s almost forty years! Congratulations on that milestone.”

“Thank you, Nicholas,” said Mrs. Otterton.

Mr. Otterton nodded. “Oh! It’s almost 4 o’clock,” he said, noticing the time. “Please excuse us, but our sons and their families should be arriving home soon for Christmas Eve Dinner.”

“Will you and your family be joining us tonight, Nicholas?” asked Mrs. Otterton.

“Sure, you know Judith always looks forward to seeing her sisters, nephews and nieces whenever they’re in town,” Nicholas held the door open for them as the two otters stepped out. 

“Wonderful,” replied Mrs. Otterton, “What about you Mr. Bogo? Would you like to join us?”

“Thank you for the invitation, but I’m afraid I must decline. I...I have a previous engagement to tend to tonight.”

“That’s okay. Merry Christmas to both of you,” replied Mrs. Otterton with a friendly smile. Mr. Otterton gave a friendly wave and stepped out with his wife. 

“Wow, thirty-seven years! Can you believe that, Bogo? Boy, and I thought 23 years was a milestone. Me and Judith still have a way to go till we reach that threshold together,” said Nicholas with a happy smile.

“Yes,” said Bogo, his voice and demeanor somewhat flat. He then shook his head, dissolving whatever thought was occupying his mind. Both Bogo and Nicholas headed toward their work desks, “So it seems your family’s growing isn’t it?” Bogo asked.

“Well, when you’re married to a rabbit, your family’s bound to keep growing. You either get new nephews, nieces, or new mammals joining the family when they end up marrying one of her 300 brothers and sisters or one of her many, many,  _ many _ cousins.”

“300 brothers and sisters?!” Bogo’s jaw dropped at the number. “How are you not attending a wedding every single day with that number?”

“That’s a question I ask myself everyday...and then Judith playfully punches my arm.” Nicholas and Bogo chuckled.

At that moment, someone entered the counting house. “Father! Uncle Bogo!” it was Tiny Finn, though now not so tiny anymore as he was now an eighteen year old young buck-tod. 

“Finn!” said Bogo, approaching the boy, “How’s my favorite young apprentice?”

“I’m well Uncle Bogo,” responded Finn. 

“Hey there son, how’d your first solo meeting go?” asked Nicholas.

“It went great! The Hoggins family signed up with us to put a down payment on their property!” said the young buck-tod with a wide happy smile.

“Excellent! I knew we could count on you my boy,” Bogo smiled and tousled the boy's ears.

“Uncle Bogo,” Finn chuckled, “I’m not a kit anymore.”

“Well, you still are quite small compared to me so forgive me if I still view you as ‘Tiny Finn’,” Bogo chuckled kindheartedly. 

Finn playfully rolled his eyes, “So will you be joining us for Christmas Eve dinner tonight, Uncle Bogo?” 

Bogo paused for a moment before responding, “N-No, I’m afraid I have a previous engagement to attend to tonight. Perhaps you and your family could join us tomorrow night for dinner at my nephew Fred’s house.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! Right, Father?” Finn turned to his father.

“Yeah, of course. I'm sure Judith and your brothers and sister would love to visit Fred,” concurred Nicholas, “How is Fred by the way?” Nicholas asked Bogo.

“He’s well. His wife just had another baby last month,” Bogo replied. 

“Oh, that's right,” Nicholas replied. “Baby number three, right?”

“That's right,” Bogo nodded.

“Speaking of babies, where's your brothers and sister, Finn?” Nicholas asked, “They said they'd stop by with your mother.”

Before Finn could reply, they heard a new male voice answer from the door, “You rang, Father?” 

It was James, Nicholas and Judith's eldest and now a constable of the law. “Ah, constable Wilde,” Nicholas stood up and saluted his son, “Upholding the peace?”

“Upholding it 100%,” James saluted back. “...Except for right now and tomorrow, since I'll be off duty.” James then turned to his younger brother and placed a paw atop his head, “So how's the young apprentice doing, Uncle Bogo?”

“Absolutely wonderful! He sold his first property today,” Bogo said, placing a proud hoof on the young hybrid’s shoulder. 

“Is that right?” James asked, proud of his brother.

“Yes, I’ve no doubt this counting house will be in good paws once Finn inherits it from your father and myself.” Bogo smiled down at Finn and Finn in turn smiled up at him, his chest swelled with pride.

The little bell from atop the counting house’s door rang. At the door were the rest of the Wilde family -- Judith, John-Stu, and Felicia. 

“Merry Christmas!” cheered Judith and Felicia, while John-Stu waved and smirked with a smile as smug as his father’s.

“And a Merry Christmas to you all!” Bogo cheered back.

“Hey Carrots, kids! Did you close up shop early today?” Nick asked. “Yeah, your father, John-Stu, and I had a pretty busy day with some last-minute tailoring requests.”

“I’ll say. Mother even got me roped in to help out,” giggled Felicia. 

“It’s a shame you can't tailor to save your life,” John-Stu murmured under his breath, teasing his younger sister.

Felicia pouted and punched her brother's arm. He simply chuckled while massaging his arm.

“You wouldn't believe it if I told you,” said Judith, “But even that elephant from years back that had rejected the suit your father and I made him, actually showed up needing a last minute fitting.”

“Really?” asked Nicholas in disbelief.

“Yeah, we wanted to kick him out, but it is Christmas, so we let it slide and John-Stu assisted him the entire time,” Judith placed a proud paw on her son's arm.

“Yeah,” John-Stu nodded, “I even decided to include a quick patch job on a small tear at his sleeve and a bag of complimentary peanuts,” John-Stu grinned with pride.

“Aren't those the gag rubber peanuts you bought?” Felicia asked.

“Why dear little sister,” John-Stu feigned insult, “Are you actually accusing me of being spiteful towards a valued customer who insulted our grandfather years back and who kept staring at us like a couple of freaks the entire time he was there? Shame on you.”

Felicia and the rest of his siblings couldn't help but chuckle at their playful brother's antics. Judith meanwhile shook her head, “I don't know if I should be proud or angry at that.”

Nicholas came up behind her and placed an arm around her. “I’d say the former, darlin’. So, you and the kids ready to head to the Ottertons for Christmas Eve dinner?”

“You bet! Will you be joining us Bogo?” Judith asked.

“No, I’m afraid I can't tonight, but I’ll join you all tomorrow for Christmas dinner at my nephew Fred’s house, if that's alright with you.”

“Oh! Yes, of course,” Judith replied, a little surprised by Bogo’s denial to join them. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” he waved off her question, “I hope you all have a lovely dinner.” 

Though Bogo appeared fine, Finn couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right with the buffalo.

“Okay then,” Judy said, understanding. “I hope you have a joyous Christmas Eve. See you tomorrow!”

“You as well,” replied the cape buffalo.

Judith turned to Nicholas, “Are you coming, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, just let me pick up my paperwork and I'll meet you all outside,” Nicholas held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the lips, “Don't wait up beautiful.”

Judith giggled and blushed. It didn't matter how many years they had been married, he still knew how to make her heart flutter. “Don't take too long, handsome.”

John-Stu made a gagging sound regarding his parents’ PDA. His siblings and Bogo chuckled.

“Har, har,” Judith rolled her eyes, “Okay let's get going. I promised your aunts that we’d be there at three.” Judith escorted her children out the door.

Bogo approached Nicholas while he finished collecting his documents. “I swear Wilde, you and Judith act more like newlyweds than you do a couple that's been married for twenty-three years.”

“Well, that's what happens when you end up marrying the love of your life.”

Bogo grew thoughtful for a second. “What's it like? Marrying the love of your life?”

Nicholas paused for a moment and raised a puzzled brow to Bogo. “Well, in all honesty... it's just the greatest feeling in the world. And it only gets better when you have kids with her.” Nicholas shrugged, “Simply put, it's better than all the riches in the world. Having a family.”

“Family eh?” Bogo sighed, shoulders dropping a bit as he admired his business partner's happy family outside.

“Why do you ask? Looking to court some lady buffalo in your old age?” Nicholas asked with a teasing grin.

“Shut your mouth, Wilde,” Bogo muttered, but the fox took no offense to it.

“Ah, I weirdly missed that,” Nicholas chuckled. He collected his papers into a portfolio, took his coat and hat and was ready to head out the door. He turned to Bogo before opening the door, “You heading home early or are you planning on staying here a little longer?”

“I might stay a little longer. I’ll be heading out in a bit,” Bogo replied.

“Alright. If you change your mind, you’ll know where to find us. Merry Christmas,” Nicholas said with a nod. Bogo replied in kind as the fox stepped out.

Now alone, Bogo headed back to his desk and sat there, quietly. His face, melancholic.

In truth he had no Christmas plans of his own. He had only said that to have a quiet night to himself so he could think and reminisce. Reminisce about a past he had long thought forgotten, but had recently been haunting him once again.

After a brief moment, he opened his top drawer and pulled out a very dear item that he had not seen in quite a while. It was the engagement ring he had originally given to Gazelle when he had proposed to her. He stared at it for a few seconds, then sighed. His chest falling heavy with regret.

_ Ding! _

The bell at the top of his counting house rang again, breaking him away from his past regrets. It was his young apprentice, Finn at the door, “Uncle Bogo?”

“Young Finn!” Bogo answered, startled and embarrassed that he had been caught in a vulnerable moment. “What are you doing back here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Is everything okay, sir?”

“Yes, I’m fine. No need to worry,” Bogo replied, but then noticed the boy was staring at the ring in his hoof.

“Oh, this?” Bogo began nervously, “This is…”

“Are you going to propose to someone, Uncle Bogo?” Finn asked happily and innocently. “I didn't know you were seeing someone!”

“I’m not. This is…” Bogo sighed, defeated, “There  _ was _ someone. Years ago. But I made some stupid choices in my youth that pushed her away forever.” Finn’s smile faded.

“Oh... I'm sorry to hear that, Uncle,” said the young buck-tod, understandingly.

“She left me on Christmas Eve, years ago. Long before you were born and I suppose... she's been invading my mind as of lately.”

“Is that why you didn't want to join us for dinner?”

Bogo sighed, “I’m sorry, I know I'm behaving rather selfishly. I--”

“No, no!” Finn quickly interjected, “It's okay Uncle. We won't force you to dinner if you’re not up to it. Have you kept in touch with her at all?”

“No, I’m afraid I haven't. After she left me, I believe she left town and we never saw each other again.”

Bogo silently fiddled with the ring between his fingers then sighed hopelessly and full of regret.

Finn thought for a moment, he couldn't stand seeing his Uncle Bogo look so sad and without remedy to solve his problem. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head, “Why don't you go visit where you first met her?”

“What?”

“Yeah, if you can't see her or speak to her in person then maybe some place that was special to you both might be the next best thing,” Finn suggested.

“I-I don't know Finn,” Bogo uttered insecurely. “It's been so long, I don't…”

“You have to face it some way Uncle, or it’ll never stop haunting you.”

Bogo thought for a second then looked at the buck-tod who gave him a warm reassuring smile. 

Bogo exhaled in defeat. He then nodded and returned his own soft smile. “I swear Finn, sometimes you surprise me at how wise you are for your age.”

“Well I am a Hopps and a Wilde,” chuckled Finn while mugging like his father. The two shared a laugh together and soon enough, Bogo was on his way to where he first met Gazelle.

Lionheart's Tea Co.

He stood outside the now abandoned tea warehouse, simply staring up at the old building. It had several letters missing from its sign. 

_ Why don't you go visit where you first met her?  _ Finn’s voice echoed in his mind. 

Bogo approached the building’s dusty old window and wiped at the dust with his coat’s sleeve. He peeked inside and the memories quickly flooded his line of vision. He saw both himself and Gazelle dancing on Christmas Eve, laughing happily and clearly enjoying themselves. 

It was all clear as day and for a fleeting moment, he could’ve sworn that he was literally watching himself in the past again just as he had been with the Ghost of Christmas Past so many years ago.

There even came a moment where he could swear that he could see her beautiful face reflected in the glass. 

“Bogey?”

Bogo immediately turned around with an audible gasp. It couldn't be….

“Gazelle…?”

It was her. It was really her! She was much older of course. But there was no doubt about it. She was there, literally standing no more than six feet across from him.

Bogo slowly approached her, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. Was this a dream?

He stood right in front of her, quietly taking in the sight of her. She in turn did the same. “Is...is it really you?”

“Yes, it's me,” she smiled softly. Even after all these years, she never lost her tender smile. “It’s nice to see you Bogey.”

“It’s nice to see you too,” Bogo whispered back.

After a moment, they found a bench to sit on not too far off from the old abandoned tea company and simply chatted, catching up with one another.

“So how long have you been back in Zootopia?” Bogo asked her.

“Not long, I came back about a week ago,” Gazelle responded, “Are you still running that old counting house?”

“Yes.”

Gazelle nodded, “How’s Dawn?”

“She died twenty years ago today,” Bogo replied.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Gazelle sympathized. “You have my condolences for your late wife.”

“I thank you for your condolences, but we weren’t married anymore by the time she passed,” Bogo replied.

“Oh,” Gazelle uttered quietly.

“We were only married for five years, just as I had originally -- and quite stupidly -- promised you that we would be,” Bogo uttered, his voice heavy with regret. Gazelle nodded, lowering her gaze in sadness at the painful memory. “After that, we carried on simply as business partners until her death.”

“So you’ve been running the counting house all by yourself?” Gazelle curiously asked.

“Well no, not precisely. I did manage it by myself for a few years but I’ve actually had a new business partner for the last thirteen years -- an old employee of mine. I've also recently taken on my partner's son as my apprentice for when I retire.”

“Retire?” Gazelle asked with a small chuckle in disbelief, “I remember a time when you couldn't even utter the word. You would 'rather take your counting house to the grave if you could than to ever retire’ is what you’d always say.” Gazelle faced him on the bench and rested her cheek against the knuckles of her hoof. “Oh Bogey, you feared living in poverty more than anything else in the world,” Gazelle said with a light shake of her head and a soft melancholic smile.

“I did,” Bogo admitted, then took her hoof in both of his, “But I've changed.”

Gazelle searched deep into his eyes, expecting to find any trace of his usual greed or malice, but it was strange -- for the first time in a long time, she saw a glint of the old Bogo she once loved in his eyes. “Oh Bogey…” Gazelle cooed. “I really wish I could believe that,” she uttered, still a little skeptical regardless of what she saw in his eyes.

Bogo gently released her hoof, nodding understandingly and looking away from her. “I understand if you don't believe me. I was a selfish miser and I don't deserve your forgiveness, not after what I did to you.”

“Bogey…”

“No, no Gazelle. I am the first to admit that I've made terrible mistakes and for that I am truly sorry.”

Gazelle managed a soft smile and placed a hoof over her heart, touched by his genuine sincerity. Bogo returned her smile just as snow slowly began falling all around them. 

“Look,” Gazelle gasped happily, “It's snowing. It's been so long since I've seen a snowfall in Zootopia. I’ve almost forgotten how beautiful they always were.”

Bogo chuckled, finding her reactions absolutely precious. It's been such a long time since he’s seen her this happy. “No doubt it was this snowfall that prompted you to come back to Zootopia.”

“I guess it might have been one of my reasons for coming back,” Gazelle replied.

“What made you come back then?” Bogo asked, genuinely curious.

“I'm not sure,” she replied, “Ever since my husband died fourteen years ago, I found myself thinking more and more about this place. And of all the precious memories I once had…”

“Husband?” Bogo asked, solely concentrated on that one word.

“Oh! Yes,” Gazelle dug into her bag and pulled out an old photograph. “This was my husband.” She handed the photo over to Bogo and the minute the cape buffalo laid eyes on the photo, his eyes went wide.

“W-Wait,  _ this  _ was your husband?” Bogo couldn't believe his eyes, the photo portrayed a young Gazelle on her wedding day, sitting on a chair beside her husband -- a short angry faced fennec fox that looked an awful lot like the Ghost of Christmas Future that once haunted him with visions of a plausible horrific future that would have been had he not changed his ways.

“Yes, this was my Finnick,” Gazelle said with a loving tenderness.

“Finnick? Did you meet him here in Zootopia?”

“No, I met him in the Meadowlands when I moved there. He had never lived in Zootopia before. Why do you ask?”

“No reason, I thought he was someone I met once.” Bogo looked back at the photo, forgetting about the strange coincidence regarding the small fox. Instead, he focused on another detail, his once beloved Gazelle dressed all in white besides another male dressed in a groom’s suit -- another male that wasn't him.

Bogo sighed, “I was such a fool.”

“Why do you say that, Bogey?” 

“This could have been me standing next to you. But instead,” Bogo pulled out the engagement ring from his coat pocket. Gazelle brought a hoof to her mouth, releasing a quiet gasp at the sight of her old engagement ring. “I so stupidly put you after my hollow ambitions and lost you forever.” Bogo sighed again, and returned the photo back to her with a slumped posture. “Really the only solace I have is that it sounds like he at least gave you a good life. Who knows how miserable I would have made you.”

Gazelle took her photo back from him. She observed the deflated Bogo and couldn't help the warmth growing in her heart. “He did give me a happy life,” she confirmed and Bogo nodded. She then however, surprised the old cape buffalo by placing a hoof over his, “But I promise you Bogey, had you remained as you are now, like the sweet boy I remember loving back then -- I promise you, you would have made me as happy as he did. And…” She gently glided her fingers over to the engagement ring in his fingers. “...as happy as you are making me feel now.”

“Gazelle…” touched, Bogo took both her hooves in his.

“You didn't lose me forever Bogey. I'm right here,” she said reassuringly and clasped her hooves over the ring. “I’ve always been here. Just like I knew, I’d somehow find my old Bogey here.”

Bogo couldn't hold back a sniffle that escaped him, “I really am very sorry for all the pain I caused you in the past. No amount of money I’ve ever had has ever made me feel as you are making me feel now. So, if I may,” Bogo held up the engagement ring to her, “Now, you don't have to see or accept this as a marriage proposal, but please see it as the honest promise that it is -- will you let me be here for you now as I should have been all those years ago?” Gazelle's eyes began to tearing up, feeling an old familiar warmth return to her. And for the first time in a long time, she felt the presence of the young cape buffalo she once loved return from the past. 

Bogo had faced his last great demon and thanks to young Finn's wise words, the love of his life was no longer just a mere shadow from his past. He and Gazelle were now miraculously reunited before the old building that had originally brought them together one Christmas Eve night.

And just as before with the spirits, Bogo proved to be better than his word. Bogo showed Gazelle that he had changed for the better and was once again the humble boy she once fell in love with. And as time passed, they gradually grew closer and carried on with life together as they should have done, so many years ago.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for posting this three days after Christmas, but I do hope you all had a safe and happy Christmas and Holiday season. And even if you didn't have a happy one, I just hope that as we go forward in time that things change for the better for each and everyone of you. Merry Christmas and let's hope for a healthier, safer, and better New Year. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> And as Tiny Finn said, "God Bless Us, Everyone!"


End file.
